


Free Fall

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, not sure where this is going...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a way that Oliver Queen could have met Felicity Smoak. </p><p>This was a flash fiction for SmoakandArrow Olicity challenge. I wrote it and a few people asked me to continue it. I started playing around with some ideas. I really only had the flash fiction idea. I had no idea where to go and I still am unsure. If you want, you can see where this journey goes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There are stranger ways to meet..

**Author's Note:**

> If you are thinking hmmm....I read this before, you may have. I decided to repost the first chapter with the longer story. I hope that's okay. :)

Felicity Smoak was poolside at the annual Queen Consolidated Company Picnic, while she wasn’t the most social of butterflies she knew better than most to not miss this party. She wanted to move up in the company and she had the education, the brains and the work ethic to do it, now she needed the PR game. That’s why she was here wasting a Saturday, wearing a respectable bathing suit, sunglasses and making small talk with the higher ups when she could. She was currently sitting with her best work friend Maddie, guy watching and searching the crowd behind her sunglasses. 

Maddie squealed and Felicity turned on her lounge toward her friend in time to see Oliver Queen, Golden Child, recently home from a stint overseas where he had to learn the company. He was accompanied by his best friends, fellow rich spoiled kid and hellraiser Tommy Merlyn. Maddie mooned over both of them constantly in the papers. Felicity having had a few too many drinks but not quite drunk, rolled her eyes. Tommy made his way to Maddie who cooed. Oliver put his hand on the back of Felicity’s lounge and stood there. Staring. Not at her but the pool. She was relieved and insulted at the same time. 

She turned her head and was eye level with his abs, his rock hard, well defined, baby come lick me abs. She swallowed sipped her drink and put it back down, all the while inwardly chanting, “Do not touch...Do NOT touch...really, Felicity DO NOT TOUCH...” Then she decided to sneak another peek and did something so out of character, she would later swear she was possessed. She reached up and ran her nails down his abs. If that was mortifying enough, she purred and said, “I think I could file my nails those puppies are so hard.” Then quickly withdrew her hands and slapped them over her mouth. She turned crimson. Oh god, there goes my career...there goes my life. She jumped up and headed for the house. 

 

\-----------------------

Oliver Queen hated these parties. He enjoyed meeting the people in the company and making the rounds. He hated the women who ogled him, the men who tried to one up him and most of all feeling on display. Why couldn’t he just meet the “normal” ones? He took another chug of his beer and got another. Tommy came up to him, “I see so many beautiful girls I don’t know which one to flirt with first!” They were both looking around the pool then Tommy let out a whistle. “Found her. Come on, you’re my wingman!” Oliver rolled his eyes but followed. They were both single and happily so, but Tommy needed a girl on his arm. Oliver, not so much. 

They made their way to the far side of the pool and Tommy made a move right to Maddie Penwarden, daughter of an investor and current IT slave, as she called it. Then Oliver spotted her friend. Felicity. Smoak. Oliver had seen her around the building and he was, for lack of a better word, enchanted. She had the brightest lipstick that made you want to kiss of her face. She wore glasses and owned the librarian look and had a biting sense of humor. She had no problem calling people out. He sighed. She was so far out of his league. He decided to just stand beside her lounge and wait for Tommy. 

He was watching the games going on in the pool and then over to the lawn. Then he felt nails on stomach, women’s nails and it felt good. He looked down to see Felicity running her nails down his abs and remarking on how hard they are and something about her nails. He looked down at her lick her lips and was mesmerized. Before he could think of something to say she was running toward the house. He jumped over the lounged in pursuit. He heard Tommy say something but didn’t care about it..

\---------------------------

Felicity ran to the closet where her purse was stored. She would leave her clothes in the pool house, she didn’t care she just had to get out of her. What had she been thinking! Right, she hadn’t been. She was emerging from the closet when she saw Oliver’s back. He was scanning the house. Very few people were inside so it wasn’t that hard. She very slowly and quietly, exited the closet and made her way towards the front door. Hoping beyond hope that she could get to her car before he decided to lecture her on decency and sexual harassment. She was tiptoeing to the door and was about to grab the door knob when someone reached around her and grabbed. She looked up to see Oliver Queen, himself, leaned on the door, holding the handle. Sunglasses off, baseball cap on and a devilish grin on his face looking down at her. Oh. Crap. 

“Where ya going?” He grins. She gulps. “Home?” She meant for that to come out better. He nods, “without saying goodbye?” She stutters, “I uh...um..well...I “ she stops and counts in her head, pushes back her shoulders, stands up straight and looks him in the eye, “I think I said more than enough...I want to blame the sun or the drinks but I have no brain to mouth filter sooo...yeah. Goodbye.” She grabs for the knob.

“Uh uh. I can’t let you go when you’ve had too much to drink.” 

“I haven’t I am totally fine to drive.” She is really. She only had a couple of fruity drinks and it really was her being well her. 

“Can’t risk it. Think of the publicity nightmare.” He’s right. “Fine, I’ll call a cab.” He starts shaking his head, “I think you should just stay here. Sober up.” 

“A cab is fine.”

“Felicity Smoak! What kind of host do you take me for? I cannot in good conscience let you leave in your bathing suit, drunk with a stranger!” He says it sternly but with a smile. She smiles back but tilts her head in an attempt to let him know his story is BS. “How do you know my name?” 

He seems to stubble..”I know all the employees names. By the way I’m Oliver Queen.”

“I’m well aware of who you are Mr. Queen. Now--”

“Mr Queen is my father, I’m Oliver.” She nods. Okay, whatever. She smiles, he smiles and they both know his conscience would be fine, his story is BS. He grabs her hand and leads her to the library. Felicity is fairly certain she just found heaven on earth. A gorgeous man (who bonus! is funny) and has a library in his home. Then he turns around and pushes her against the door, “I’m going to kiss you now. If you don’t want me to, say so now.” He says as he puts one hand on her hip and the other behind her neck. She says nothing and he kisses her...cancel her earlier heaven THIS is heaven. HE is heaven on earth.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Oliver is looking around the foyer for her. She has to be here. Then he hears the tiniest of noise, the closet door clicking shut and turns to see her hunched over quietly easing toward the front door. He whips around her and grabs the knob. She looks up. Her mouth is making a perfect O. He smiles. She is the beautiful woman he has ever seen. She is also smart, he knows this because he may or may not have looked at her file. 

He asks where she is going, she says home. Then gives him this babble about no brain to mouth filter. He only gets parts of it, he is too busy watching her lips and the blush. He loves how expressive her face is. He has noticed that when he’s watched her with people. Yes, when he sees her, he always stops and watches. It’s like getting a glimpse of perfection. 

She mentions the drinking and he knows how to keep her here with him. He convinces her to stay due to publicity sake and his chivalrous nature which they both know is BS. Normally, he doesn’t give a shit who does what. He wants to take her some place private. First he thinks of his room but she is not that kind of girl and he doesn’t want rumors about her. He decides the library. He takes her hand and leads her to the library. He opens the door to let her in first, he shuts the door and then moves around her. 

He looks back at her. She is in awe of the books. He is jealous of books! What is wrong with him? Then, he decides he has to kiss her. He can’t live the rest of his life not knowing how she tastes. He pushes her back against the door gently. He doesn’t want to scare her. He puts one hand on her hip and the other behind her head and tells her she needs to stop him, if she doesn’t want this. She says nothing. 

He kisses her. Gently then passionately. Then like he is a dying man and only her kiss can save him and he isn’t certain that is an analogy. He’s never felt this alive, this electricity and he’s never felt like kissing someone, being wrapped around them was coming home. But with her, he does..he feels like he is in a free fall and he isn’t the least bit worried about the landing.


	2. laptops and latte's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so here is the new stuff. Chapter 2. If you have ANY suggestions for where this could go or what you'd like to see PLEASE tell me.

It’s Monday morning and normally Felicity Smoak would be excited to start a new week, meeting new challenges. Today? Not so much. She put on her gray pencil skirt and pink button down shirt. She pulls her hair back, glasses on and lipstick in place. She looks at herself in the mirror. She looks like a responsible member of the IT Department at Queen Consolidated. If she isn’t fired for rubbing her boss’s son’s abs and then making out with him. Drunk. Okay, not drunk on anything but the heady feeling he seems to give her. 

She makes her way to work in her tiny but well-loved Mini-Cooper. She makes her way into the building nervously. She feels like she has a scarlet A on her forehead. She is more than a bit worried her ID badge won’t work and she’ll be fired in the lobby. That would be mortifying. She enters and finds Mr. Diggle working the entrance. He smiles at her. She smiles back. 

“Miss Smoak.” He smiles and nods.   
“Mr. Diggle” She returns his smile. He runs her badge through and motions her past. She visibly sighs. He notices. “Problem?” She blushes. “Guess not.” He motions for someone to take over for him and walks with her. 

“What’s up” She blows out a breath and looks to the ceiling. He pulls her away from the crowd, into a corner. 

“I went to the QC party this weekend.” He nods. “I may or may not have had rubbed OLIVER QUEEN’S abs...and told him I could file my nails with them they’re so hard.” She looks down. He laughs. “Only you.” She looks up and smiles.

“Then I made out with him in his family library...” His smiles drops. 

“That was probably not a good idea, Felicity. He is a playboy casanova, spoiled rich kid and I’m guessing someone who will brag about what he did. He doesn’t take these things seriously.” He sighs. He doesn’t know Oliver Queen but he knows guys like him and he will break her heart. 

“I know. John. I just...I just. I don’t know.” He hugs her. They both need to get back to work. “Lunch?” He nods. He walks her to elevator bank. She smiles and he smiles back trying to reassure her. John is certain Oliver Queen has forgotten all about her by now. That fact is both good, she won’t lose her job; and bad...it will hurt her because she has NOT forgotten him. John shakes his head and goes back to his post. Wishing he could murder Oliver Queen. 

========================

What neither John nor Felicity realized was that they were being observed. Oliver Queen had arrived early hoping to find, his somewhat of a mystery, girl. When he saw her enter the building his chest tightened. He sighed. Something about that woman made him feel calm, strong and worthy. Three things he rarely feels in this life. Then he notices the flirting between her and the security guard. His first thought was how sweet she is to take time to talk to everyone. 

Then they had found a private corner and their talk was not just polite talk amongst individuals working in the same building. The way she leaned into him. The way he watched every move she made. When they briefly hugged, he wanted to not only fire the man but kill him. Oliver Queen was not a killer, he wasn’t even a fighter. No one touched his girl. Whoa. Wait. They hadn’t even gone on a date. She wasn’t his...right? She wasn’t looking for him. Maybe it was nothing to her. Maybe he is nothing to her.

Leave it to Oliver to fall for the one girl who doesn’t care and is unimpressed with his money, charm and good looks. For once, he’d be okay with a girl just falling for him, since he already fell for her...months ago. Oliver makes his way to the executive floor. He tells his assistant, an idiot who isn’t doing a very good job, to hold his calls and visitors. He needs to think. 

He sits down and reclines in his chair. He remembers clearly the first time he laid eyes on the pretty blonde IT specialist. She had come up to the executive floor with her supervisor because his Dad, had once again crashed not only his computer but the entire floor. How, Oliver has no idea. She got off the elevator and headed to his Dad’s office while a young nerdy boy came to fix his. Why couldn’t he get the intriguing girl. 

He’d made an excuse and went to his Dad’s office. He felt pulled towards the petite blonde with a ponytail. His Dad was sitting on the couch in his office. Oliver thought he might have been checking out the girl. Oliver wasn’t stupid. He knew both of his parents had affairs. His Dad was currently screwing his assistant, Isabel Rochev. His Mom was currently having a torrid affair with Walter Steel, CFO. Yet, when he saw his Dad eyeing this girl, he felt protective and territorial.

She had pulled several different wires, rearranged some things then did more things on the computer itself. Oliver had no clue but he did like watching her out of the corner of his eye. After she had discreetly left, his Dad had remarked, “She’s beautiful. Smart. But has no social grace.” Oliver wanted to defend her but was too thankful that his Dad was no longer interested. 

Now, he sat in his office pissed that she had a boyfriend. Before he could get to upset and do something incredibly stupid like confront Felicity or fire the huge, intimidating boyfriend, Tommy comes through the door. So much for holding all calls and visitors. 

“Ollie! My man, I need a favor...you know as my best friend and wingman, see you tonight at 8. Verdant.” Verdant was the club Tommy owned and Oliver was a silent partner in. He didn’t want to chase girls at the club. Right now, he wanted to brood and find out who the guy is dating the girl of his dreams. 

“Tommy. I am not in the mood to chase women with you.” He sighs and looks over his desk to Tommy, who now has his feet crossed on Oliver’s desk. 

“We won’t be chasing. Remember the girl from the pool party?” He inquires with a huge grin on his face. He only remembers being dragged over there and then..oh wait. 

He cautiously replies, “Yes...” Tommy smiles. “I have a date with her. She is bringing her friend along and I don’t want a third wheel. You can keep her occupied..” he trails off. Oliver knows what he wants him to do. He doesn’t want to because since Felicity has a boyfriend, it can’t be her. He looks at Tommy and shakes his head. 

“I really like this one, Oliver. Please?” Oliver studies his friend. He decides to do it. He called him Oliver and that is serious business. Much like when your parents call you by all your names. “Fine. I will be there but you owe me.”

Tommy jumps up, “Great. I need to talk to your Dad..then lunch?” Oliver nods. He might as well go to lunch with Tommy. He’d hoped to be able to ask Felicity to lunch but that wasn’t going to happen now. A boyfriend complicates things. He goes to work as Tommy leaves. Oliver busies himself with reading reports and preparing for the big shareholders meeting coming up in a couple of weeks. He barely remembers anything he read since his mind keeps wandering over to thoughts of Felicity. 

He looks to his watch and heads out of his office to find Tommy flirting with his assistant. Tommy hops of the woman’s desk and falls in with Oliver. They get to the elevator and head down to the lobby. 

When they get there Oliver spots Felicity leaving with the security man from this morning. They are looking at one another laughing. Oliver isn’t sure what he is feeling but he thinks it could be jealousy. He is jealous of a stranger over a woman. He, Oliver Queen, jealous. That has never happened before in his entire life. Tommy looks to see what Oliver is looking at, “What are we staring at with that murderous glare?” 

Oliver turns to him, “Just thinking about a new acquisition for QC’s Applied Science division.” Tommy was surprised. “Guess you are taking this new improved Oliver Queen seriously.” Oliver wasn’t. He hated the job and saw no reason he should be forced into it but his parents said work or be disowned. “Can’t bite the hand that feeds me.” He tries to joke. 

“Where you want to go for lunch?” He asks Tommy trying to change the subject. Tommy being such a good friend and knowing Oliver better than most let’s it go. “Big Belly Burger?” Oliver nods. They take a short cab ride mostly because Tommy refuses to walk among the working masses. He tells Oliver it’s because working is gross. Oliver believes Tommy feels like a failure even though the club is popular and making money. His father wants him working with him, in the family business. Oliver admires Tommy for sticking to his plan and doing his own thing. 

============================

Felicity Smoak’s morning so far had been going MUCH better than she thought it would. John was his usual reassuring self. He always makes her smile. As she was thinking she had dodged a bullet, Maddie walked into her office. “Hey Lis..where did you get off to Saturday?” 

Crap. She really hoped Maddie would just want to talk about her and Tommy. For once, Maddie was being a good friend. “I left. I was bored.” Lies. Felicity couldn’t believe she was lying to Maddie. She looked at Maddie and realized she wasn’t buying it. “Fine. He followed me into the house.” Maddie sits down and puts her elbows on her desk and holds her face. It was cute. Felicity smiles. 

“Annnndddd......”

She plops into her chair. “And...he kissed me.” Maddie claps her hands, “Oh my! That is so great....wait, did you kiss back?” She nods. “And?”

“okay...” She gets up and shuts her office door. “I went to escape. He gave me this stupid drinking and driving lecture. Then he showed me the family library.” 

“Too bad it wasn’t the family jewels..if you know what I mean.” She rolled her eyes at her friend. She adores Maddie but sometimes she’s a bit much. 

“As I was saying, then he...” Felicity couldn’t tell her all the details, “he kissed me and I kissed him back...a lot.” 

“Well. That’s not like you...you okay?”  
“It was kissing. I’m fine.”  
“Great...Tommy asked me out to his club and I need support. Please come with?”  
Felicity doesn’t want to go. Tommy is friends with Oliver and she knows Oliver owns the club with him. The odds of seeing Mr. Playboy hitting on women or them hitting on him are high. “You really need me to come?” 

“Yes! Please?” Maddie whines. Against her better judgement she agrees. Maddie hops up and hugs her. Wait, till she tells John. He will really freak out. He isn’t a fan of Maddie, not that he would ever say that, and he really isn’t a fan of the club scene. Then there is his obvious dislike of Oliver Queen. John has dislike for spoiled rich kids. It comes from growing up with less than nothing. 

Felicity grabbed her tablet and headed to her meeting. Hoping it was over in time to meet John for lunch at Big Belly Burger.   
=====================

Maddie picks up her phone and calls Tommy.   
“Helllloooo beautiful? Miss me already?” He purrs into the phone. Maddie smiles to herself. He is a nice guy and funny. 

“Yes but that is not why I called you...I need a favor.”  
“Anything especially if it involves nudity.”

“Maybe. Depends. I want you to bring Oliver Queen tonight.” He laughs. “Threesome, babe?” She rolls her eyes. “You wish! For my friend. Felicity.” Tommy knows this name. He’s thinking then he remembers that Oliver said something about her. He agreed. Oliver might get laid and he might get laid. It was win/win.

He heads over to Oliver’s office to call in a favor..

=======================

 

She was late but John waited to walk with her. He made sure she was always protected and that is what she loves about him. They make the walk to Big Belly and find a table. He pulls out her chair and they both ignore the menus since they are regulars. She looks around and spots Oliver Queen. She quickly turns back to John ignoring the part of her that desperately wants to stare at Oliver. Even if she wasn’t looking at him, she could FEEL him. She could sense him. It was eerie. 

“He keeps looking over here and giving me a death glare.” John leans over the table and tells her. She blushes. 

====================

Oliver sees her come in with her boyfriend. He is a gentleman and pulls out her chair. He smiles at her, she smiles up at him. Oliver suddenly feels nauseous. Tommy notices and looks over his shoulder and spots Felicity. “Who is she?”   
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Oliver practically growls. Tommy looks over his shoulder again. “She’s beautiful in the nerdy librarian way.” He muses. Then turns to Oliver who is now glaring at him. “Or not.” 

They order and Oliver keeps staring at her. “Go talk to her. This isn’t high school and you are Oliver freaking Queen.” Oliver shakes his head. “She’s with her boyfriend. She HAS a boyfriend.She’s not interested.” Oliver tells him the story of Felicity and the best day of his life. 

Tommy laughs, “Not to be the voice of reason, you know I hate reason, but she did make out with you...” He gives Oliver a pointed look, “What’s she do at QC?”  
“IT...She is the best in the department. Everyone but her supervisor loves her.”

“Break your computer, then you can talk to her.” Tommy remarks. Oliver turns to look at him, he is a genius. “Good idea only my only computer is my desktop at QC and she’d know...” Tommy looks around. He spots two kids coming in. He hears one complaining to the other about his destroyed laptop. Tommy jumps up, “be right back.”

“Where are you going?”  
“To solve your love life issues.” Tommy grins at him. Tommy is the best best friend and worse best friend. At the same time.

He goes over to the kids and offers to get them BOTH new laptops if they will give him the one they have. They agree and he calls the local electronics store to purchase them and tell the boys where to go to pick them up and give them cab fare.

He walks back to their table. “Here you go.” He hands the laptop to Oliver as if it is a crown on a pillow. Oliver laughs and takes it. “What?” 

“Take that to the girl of your dreams. Ask her to fix it.” He shrugs. “The rest is up to you.” Tommy was giving him this excuse but knew the two would be on a blind date tonight. Can’t have too many ‘ins’ with the girl of your dreams. Or the latest girl of your dreams. Tommy wasn’t sure how into this one Oliver is. 

“Are those bullet holes?” Oliver asks while turning the laptop over and surveying Tommy’s purchase. “Go with it. You’ll seem dangerous and mysterious. Girls dig it.” Tommy informs him with a curt nod of his head. Oliver eyed him suspiciously.They’d tried many ways of picking up women throughout their youth but this one seemed far fetched even for them. He looks over at her and he notices the boyfriend giving him a look that says ‘back off’. He smirks, “Challenge Accepted.”

“What?” 

“Her boyfriend is giving me the stay the hell away glare. I was going to let it go, but I love a challenge.” At least, that is what he told himself and Tommy. In reality, when he was honest he just wanted to be around her. He wanted to feel her body pressed to his again. There was something about this woman. He wanted her. All of her. 

He and Tommy left. Tommy went to the club to set up for tonight while Oliver decided to wait a suitable amount of time then head to her office. While waiting he kept playing over in his head what he would say and how he would explain the laptop’s condition. He decided on it not being his but a rogue employee. Yeah. That sounded good. OR he could tell her that it was a kid from The Glades’ he was helping out. Not a lie AND it made him look good. Then she might want to meet the kid and that wouldn’t make him look good..or ask more questions about the kid. He’d go with employee...if she asked. People rarely questioned Oliver. 

It was a little past two, he felt safe that she would be back, her boyfriend would be gone IF he walked her up and he wouldn’t seem to anxious. He made his way down to her floor. He had to ask the reception desk for the floor where her office was, he probably should have researched that before coming down. The girl giggles and tells him which office is hers. She bats her eyes and lets him know with body language she’d be more than willing to help him with OTHER things. He gives his stock smile and moves on. 

When he arrives at her office, she is turned away from him. He pauses to watch her for a moment. She is perfection. He sighs. 

“Felicity Smoak? Oliver Queen.” She spins around, she has a pen in her mouth but quickly removes it and her jaw drops. “I know who you are..obviously. Mr. Queen. I met you over the weekend--you might not remember me..I was the one who rubbed your abs and kissed you like a dying woman before you know, scurrying out.” Felicity was yelling at herself to shut up! Oh why must her brain do this to her. She loved her brain but sometimes a lobotomy seemed like a good idea. 

“Mr. Queen is my father. I’m Oliver...” He lets that trail off. She babbles and it is adorable. He just smiles down at her waiting to see where this goes. Her reminding him of their encounter is definitely NOT where he thought this would go. He couldn’t forget that day if he wanted to and he definitely does not want to forget. 

“Okay. Oliver.” She mentally high fives herself for not babbling on. “What can I do for you?” Did that come out sexual? It sounds sexual in her head now...it didn’t before she said it. He isn’t acting like she said anything embarrassing so maybe it’s okay.

He holds up the laptop. “I need the information on this hard drive retrieved.” He hands it to her. she looks it over, quirks an eyebrow at him then down at it. Silently asking what happened. “I spilled my latte on it.” What the hell happened to his well thought out explanation?

“Really? Cause these look like bullet holes?” she tilts her head like she is so over him and this. He smiles his charming smile, she doesn’t break. “My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” They just stare at each other. 

“Okay..when do you need it?” He doesn’t know. He realizes he really should have thought this through. “ASAP.”

“Okay...” So much for going out. She didn’t really want to go anyways but now she is annoyed. He senses her annoyance. 

“No need to stay late or anything if you have plans, it’s more of a personal thing than a QC thing.” He hopes she is buying this. 

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” She scoots it away. He stands there uncomfortable but happily staring at her. “Anything else?” He seems to have drifted off, “uh. No. Thank you.” He leaves. Why does he always act like an idiot around her? He makes his way back to his office. Berating himself the entire way. 

 

=====================

Felicity goes back to her project but that laptop keeps calling her name. Not literally but her interest is piqued. What could be so important on it? Mysteries need to be solved is her motto. She hurries through her project and grabs the laptop. She barely started trying to retrieve the information when Maddie shows up at her door, “Come Smoak, we got big plans tonight.” She finishes up what she can and shuts down her system. The laptop has given her more questions than answers.


	3. in da club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blind date only not so blind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3. I am so thankful for the comments (which I will reply to as soon as I can!!) and the kudos. I'm still not sure where this is going...any suggestions please let me know. Comment here or tumblr or twitter. I have a few ideas but am more than willing to use any you give me! :)

The club scene was not Felicity’s scene. She had done the club thing in college but those days were over and for that she is thankful. She was wearing a short gold dress that made her feel hot and that is not something she felt often, lately. She’d curled her hair. Maddie had called her hot at least three times and warned her Tommy is hers, for now. Maddie was never serious about any guy for very long. 

The club was everything a club should be: loud, dark and full of half drunk people. They walked in and Maddie was immediately looking for Tommy. Felicity was looking too only she wasn’t sure for what. That was a lie. She was looking for Oliver. She just didn’t know if she wanted to find him. She knew he co-owns the club. She also knows he has a reputation as a playboy. She had looked him up. However, most of the articles were old. She wanted to believe maybe he’d changed, but her Mom taught her men don’t change. Ugh. She needed to stop this! Maddie grabbed her hand and led her to the far side of the club. Felicity was thankful for the distraction and vowed to put effort into this blind date. Mooning over Oliver Queen was not healthy for a girl like her. 

“Tommy, my love--for now.” Maddie exclaimed falling into his lap. Felicity smiled as her friend kissed Tommy. Maddie was in all for as long as she was interested. Too bad her interest never lasted long. Felicity noticed his friend stand and move towards her. She turned to introduce herself, “Felicity? You’re my date for tonight?” Oliver kept turning up like a bad penny..A bad boy penny she wanted to take home and rub all over herself. She inwardly chided herself for thinking that way. She knew if she kept that up sooner or later one of her thoughts would escape her mouth...again. 

“I guess.” she replies as he pulls out her chair and they sit. She was going to kill Maddie. She knew Felicity was having trouble dealing with him. She eyed Maddie who was watching the interaction. Maddie just shrugged. Yeah, she planned this. He keeps smiling at her which is not helping. Why can’t he be a jerk, or kicks puppies or ugly or a terrible kisser..any of those would help. 

Oliver couldn’t believe his luck. He was undecided if the luck was good or bad. He was happily surprised he’d get to spend more time with her. But, she had a boyfriend. Did he not care that his girlfriend was out with another man? Did Felicity not care if she cheated on the man who clearly cared for her. He eyed her..no, she’d care. Maybe they have an open relationship. He was debating whether to ask her about it. Then he looks around the club, there seated at the bar, is said boyfriend. He nods toward the guy and leans over to Felicity, “Isn’t that ...” he can’t bring himself to say the word. She follows his gaze. She smiles. Great. She hops up and walks over. Oliver, against all reason, decides to follow. 

“John! I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Felicity slides between John and some other guy who eyes her then turns and sees Oliver. He quickly moves. Oliver sits. 

“Hey button.” John replies with a smile. “Hot date?” Oliver’s interest is suddenly on the conversation. Felicity snorts and points over her shoulder to Oliver, “Blind date..only not so blind. Maddie set us up.” She moves back a bit. 

“Oliver Queen meet John Diggle.” She says John’s name with affection. Oliver reaches out and shakes the man’s very strong hand. Yep, he could smash Oliver like a bug he thinks. “Nice to meet you.” Oliver is very confused. Did his ‘date’ just introduce him to her boyfriend? And no one is throwing punches. It wouldn’t be the first fight Oliver was in, but it might be the first time he gets his ass kicked. 

“Johnny, do you have a hot date tonight? Should I be jealous?” She teases. The man looks away and smiles. “I’m meeting Lyla.” He says sadly. Felicity frowns and hugs him. “Want me to stay?” He shakes his head. “Nah, Button. Go on and enjoy your date. Be careful.” He tells her with a pointed look that says, ‘remember what I told you.’ She nods and they head back to their table where Tommy and Maddie were kissing. They need to get a room or go up to the office. She stops. Oliver can tell she rather not go back to them. He agrees. 

He grabs her hand and pulls her in a different direction. He walks behind the bar, grabs a bottle of red wine, two wine glasses and leads her to the office. She looks around surveying the room. She followed him without question. He has to ask, “Why is John okay with you being with me tonight?” 

She laughs. “Oh he isn’t but what can he do? He can’t protect me and shelter me forever. He has to let me grow up sometime.” Oliver gives her a lost puppy expression. She considers him for a moment and replays their conversation. 

“Oliver? What--who do you think Johnny is to me?” she asks this slowly and cautiously. 

“You’re boyfriend..” he states slowly and it sounds like he is in pain. She laughs. She laughs so hard she has to sit down. It’s starting to piss Oliver off. He doesn’t like being laughed at and she is the one with a boyfriend. How is HE the funny one. She pats the couch next to her. He walks over and sits down. He doesn’t relax. He is on edge. 

She nudges him. “Johnny is my brother.” He gives her a look. Does she think he is that stupid. He is NOT her brother. “My stepbrother or was...my mom and his dad got married when I was really little. It’s Vegas so it was a drunk elopement.” She cringes. “It only lasted a couple of years. Johnny and I..we bonded even though he was a teen and I was only 6. He babysat me. He sheltered me when they’d fight. He was the one at home after school. The one to bandage my cuts. We decided to stay family after the parents marriage blew up, much to our parents chagrin.” 

BROTHER. oh thank god. Oliver Queen could go kiss the man. He didn’t have this beautiful girl. “Johnny is like a big brother and dad all in one.” Oliver just keeps nodding. He is so happy! Felicity is just staring at him. He knows she thinks he lost it. 

“Who’s Lyla?” He inquires. 

“His wife. They may or may not be getting a divorce. They love one another but being together is hard, being apart is hard. It’s tragic really.” She wishes they could work things out. Her brother was never happier than he was when he and Lyla were first married. “Lyla is a great woman. I love her like a sister. I wish I could wave a magic wand and make their relationship work.” 

Oliver stands up and goes to open the wine. He carefully pours each of them a glass. He walks over to her and hand her glass before he sits. She smiled her thanks. He loves that smile. “Sorry to be such a downer.” 

“You’re not. I asked. I am just glad he isn’t your boyfriend.”  
“Why? Scared he’d kick your ass?”  
“yes” They both sip their wine, “I’m not sure as your brother he won’t still kick my ass.” He jokes. She keeps looking around. He starts doing the same. He notices she didn’t reassure him that his ass isn’t in danger. “If you think I’m going to have sex with you in an office over a club, I’m not that girl....especially considering how many girls you and Tommy both have probably ‘had’ in this room..ewww...and on this couch!” She practically shouts and jumps up. Oliver laughs even though he is mildly insulted. Only mildly because it’s true. Mostly Tommy. Since returning from Europe he has wanted more than just a fling. He learned a lot while he was away, but the most important thing was that he wasn’t really missed by any of those girls. He wanted someone who would miss him. 

“I know you’re not that type of girl. I just wanted to be alone with you. I wanted to-to talk to you.” She nods but still doesn’t sit. He stands. “you thought I kissed you and more with a boyfriend at home?” He looks away. He is ashamed. “Yeah, but I couldn’t reconcile the woman I see with the idea of you doing that with me, to him.” 

“I should be insulted, you know.”  
“You’re not?”  
“Not really the evidence did point to it. It was logical. Can’t fault your logic.” she muses.   
“I’m sorry. It was rude of me to assume.”  
“Don’t sweat it.” They are smiling and he is considering kissing her. Then the door burst open. 

“Who are you?” A woman is standing looking at Felicity like she is garbage, arms crossed over her chest. She is wearing a pantsuit that is a power suit meant to intimidate. She is taken aback for a moment. “I’m no body. I mean, of course, I am somebody jus--just nobody important.” Oliver stares from Felicity to the intruder. Felicity is somebody and somebody important. He is upset on her behalf. The intruder looks at her and nods. 

“Ollie I need your help.” Of course, she does he thinks. “With what?”   
“Sara.” No way was he getting involved in the mess that is the Lance sister drama. “No. I’m not getting in the middle of it.”  
“Too busy with the latest ‘distraction’ from your responsibility?”   
“Laurel! It’s not like that.” He hears Felicity mutter something that sounds a lot like ‘of course, gorgeous laurel’, he turns to see her putting down her wine glass. 

“Thanks for the wine and conversation. I should probably let you two talk...” Felicity hurries toward the door. She isn’t one for big dramatic scenes. She also isn’t one to set herself up for heartbreak. If she thought she MIGHT have something with Oliver, Laurel Lance busting in reminded her that she does not. 

“yes you should.” Laurel spits out  
“No. You don’t have to go, please don’t go.” Oliver says at the same time. 

Laurel looks at him with daggers shooting from her eyes. Felicity looks back and forth between the two of them. “yeah...I’ll see you around Oliver. Nice meeting you...Laurel..” and walks out.

It’s Oliver’s turn to glare and it’s at Laurel; then he runs after Felicity, he grabs her by her elbow and spins her around, “Hey, you don’t have to go...I want to spend time with you.” He will say or do anything if only she’d stay. 

“Oliver..it’s obvious she needs to talk to you...and it’s complicated. I get it. I’ve lived here long enough, I’ve seen the papers. On again/off again with her.” she stops. That isn’t what she wants to say, “I get it, really I do. I have baggage. It’s part of life..” she motions towards the room they just left, “that’s yours and I don’t want to be in the middle of it...I like you, I mean, it’s obvious. I just--” she stops. 

“Hey, hey,” he reaches out and tucks some loose hair behind her ear, “Laurel and I, that’s history. I don’t want to repeat that history.” She nods. 

“I’m not sure it is HISTORY.” With that she turns and walks out. Oliver watches her go. He turns back to the office. He slams the door shut. 

“What the hell do you want?” She smiles. “Your help with Sara.” 

“I am done. You and Sara need to solve your own issues. I don’t want to be in the middle of it.” She smirks, “You’ve always wanted to be in the middle of the two of us.” Touche. He did try to convince them to do a threesome before he went away. He did a lot of things he isn’t proud of then. Sleeping with both Lance sisters is one of the bigger ones. “What’s wrong?” 

“She’s decided to join the military. You can talk her out of it.” He doubted that but he listened to her talk about how Sara said she needs to get out of here, make her own life free of her parents and sister. Oliver can understand that. 

“Maybe she needs this.”

“Oliver! Sara is too flighty to be in the military. She will get herself killed.” 

“If she isn’t a good fit, she’ll wash out.” Laurel stood. She walked out, slamming the door. Good riddance. He hated that things turned out how they did. He knows he deserves to have it constantly thrown in his face. He sighed. His life was too complicated. Maybe Felicity was better off staying as far away from him as possible? Could he stay away from her?

===========================================

Felicity arrived back to her apartment, she was relieved to be home. She walked in, slipped her shoes off and sat on her couch. What a night. Being close to Oliver still made her heart race. She laughed remembering him thinking John was her boyfriend. How adorable was confused Oliver? She smiled. Then she remembers Laurel crashing in. That reminded Felicity she was just an IT girl with a genius IQ and a lot of emotional baggage of her own. She’s left most of hers thousands of miles away. Laurel was the gorgeous, perfect on-again/off again girlfriend of Oliver. No matter how much Felicity wanted him, he’d never be hers. Here, tonight she could admit she had a crush on him. A crush that could easily crush her if she isn’t careful. 

 

=========================================

Oliver returns to his parents home, The Queen Manor. Thea is on the sofa watching some romantic comedy.

“Speedy shouldn’t you be in bed?” He asks her as he sits down and snags some of her popcorn. 

“Probably. But since our parents are out with ‘business meetings’ which we all know means with their lovers, and my big brother was ‘out’ doing whomever will let him...I think I’m cool.” He cringes at the fact she knows about their parents and assumes he was out getting laid. 

“I was on a date. With a nice woman and I did not get laid.” He snatches more popcorn. He doesn’t want to discuss this with her, he also doesn’t want her to think Felicity is one of the many one night stands, “Really?’ He nods. She smiles. Speedy can light up a room with that smile. He loves very few people in this world. She is one. She has had his heart since she was born and placed in his arms. 

“Can I meet her?”  
“Meet who?”   
“The woman who didn’t give it up. The one who makes you smile like that! I love her already.” Thea is so enthusiastic. He hates to break her heart. “I don’t think so....She left me. She had good reason, but she walked out.” Thea pouts. 

“What reason? What did you do, Ollie?” He lets his head fall back on the back of the sofa. He pinches the bridge of his nose, then wipes his other hand through his short hair. “Laurel showed up. Felicity, that’s her name, took off like a bat out of hell and who can blame her?” He looks over at Thea. She is giving him a sympathetic look. 

“I like Laurel. She can be nice...but Ollie, she doesn’t make you happy or smile.”

He chuckles. “When did you get so smart?”

“While you were banished to Europe. Someone had to raise the ‘rents.” Once the movie is over they had to their bedrooms. Oliver falls to sleep thinking about how to win Felicity’s heart. He also wonders how a couple of kisses and one awesome make-out session has him longing for a woman he hardly knows.


	4. meet me half way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued support of this story! I am blown away by how kind and generous you have all been! I still have no clue where this is going. I have a couple of chapters I am in the process of writing, as always your suggestions are more than welcome!

When Oliver arrives at the office the next day, his assistant hands him his messages. He flips through them, barely scanning them until he finds one from Felicity requesting to speak with him. He smiles. He tosses all the messages but that one and calls her line directly himself. No need to use his assistant, he wants to hear her voice. 

“Miss Smoak? It’s Oliver.” Was that too formal he wonders to himself. Why doesn’t he know how to talk to this woman. He’s never had trouble before. Then again, he’s never met anyone like her before. 

“Oliver! Ummm...I have your laptop ready. Actually I have the information I was able to retrieve. The laptop itself is a loss...latte’s are dangerous, you know.” He can hear the teasing nature and knows she is smiling. He smiles. “Yes, they are.”

“Would you mind bringing the information to me?” He could just as easily go to her office, but his is more private and she can travel the building inconspicuously. He, on the other hand, always seems to draw a crowd. He waits for her to answer. He’s about to just go down there when she replies, “Sure. What time is good for you?”

NOW. Comes to his mind. He decides to check his calendar. He wants to make sure he has plenty of time to talk to her. “11:30. I should be out of the budget meeting by that time.” Or I will come up with a reason to leave. They are boring on their best days. He can hear her hesitate. “Is that a problem?” 

“Yes. No. It’s fine. I’ll be there..”

“Felicity if it’s a problem just tell me.”

“It’s my lunch hour but I can grab something from the machines and eat at my desk.” He is the boss after all or the bosses’ son. She has to remember that, then again, she never has been one to respect authority for authority’s sake. 

Oliver smiles. He couldn’t have planned this better had he tried. “No worries, I’ll order lunch in for both us.” 

“You REALLY don’t have to do that. The machines are fine.” She doesn’t want to be stuck in his stuffy office. She doesn’t know it’s stuffy but she imagines it to be. She also doesn’t want to spend time with him, because the more time she spends with him the more she falls for him. The more she falls for him, the more likely she is to get hurt. Which leads back to it’s really too easy to fall for him. 

“Felicity--are you avoiding me?” Damn, how does he know? 

“Maybe. Yes.” He laughs. “Honest little thing aren’t you?”  
“What’s the point of lying?” He concedes her point.   
“Why? Why are you trying to avoid me?”

Oh, great. She establishes she’s honest and now he asks her this. She pauses. She barely whispers, “I am falling for you--and you’re not--I shouldn’t fall for you.” She is proud she got that out even if tears were threatening to fall. Admitting it to herself was one thing, admitting it aloud and to him is quite different. She hears him gulp. She could not believe she was crying over a guy she hardly knew and one that she has no right to cry over. What was wrong with her?

“I’m falling for you, too.” There is a pregnant pause. Finally he decides to risk it, “Have lunch with me? It’s a working lunch..” He holds his breath. He knew he was playing dirty but he was fine with it.  
“Okay. 11:30, your office. I like Chinese.” With that she hangs up. Oliver smiles. She is honest and tells me what she wants. He is really falling for the talkative, honest, and headstrong IT specialist. He notices the time and heads to his mom’s office. Budget meetings are a special form of hell for him.

He gets there and Walter is leaving. He smiles and plays the game. He knows it well. Pretend Walter is just the CFO, not his Mom’s lover and be polite. He walks into her office and sits across from her, the desk between them. 

“Oliver, darling! How are you?” He loves that they act like they didn’t have breakfast together yesterday. They both did miss dinner for nearly the same reason. 

“I’m fine.” His mind is back on Felicity after his last thought. He knows he is smiling. “Oh! I know that smile. You and Laurel are seeing one another again I take it.” She smiles fondly at her only son. His smile drops. 

“No.”  
“Oh...another...whatever. I’m glad you seem happy.”   
“No, not another, I’ve met a woman. A woman I like very much.”  
“I’m sure she feels the same. What girl stands a chance?” she jokes.   
“She’s a woman. A smart, independent woman. She’s...different.” Moira Queen observes her son. She can tell. This one is different. She is cautiously hopeful. She decides to investigate the situation. 

“Where did you meet this WOMAN.” She teases him.   
Uh oh...there isn’t a non-fraternization policy (for obvious reasons) but his mom does tend to be overprotective and nosy. What can she do? “At the Queen Consolidated Party last weekend.” Her smile falters. “Oh, Oliver. No.”

“No? No what?”  
“Not one of those girls! They only want you for your position and last name. Your money. I forbid it.”

“You forbid it?” Oliver was getting angry. He had been banished and accepted it. He made peace with what happened. He had come to terms with what life had done to him. He came back here and towed the family line. He works a job; he hates. He has stayed out of trouble and done everything they expected of him. He would NOT give up Felicity. As he recognized, that she isn’t his, yet. He realized, as long as she will have him...he is hers regardless. Probably has been since she touched his stomach. She’s the only person, the only thing in Starling City that makes it worth staying her.

Moira picks up the phone and dials. “Isabel, tell Mr. Queen to come to my office immediately. “ She slams down the phone. “Oliver we indulged your wants and wishes before. You swore you had grown and matured! That your time away did what it was intended to do.” She is pacing her office. How could he be this stupid? She wondered. Laurel wasn’t the best option for him, but she wasn’t one of the airheads who worked the admin pool either. 

Robert enters. “What’s wrong? Is it Thea?” He looks between his wife and son. Oliver shakes his head. 

“Mom is angry that I met a woman. She assumes is only after my wealth, position and name. The woman in question couldn’t possibly want me for ME.” With that, like a petulant child he storms out. He no longer cares about the budget meeting, or doing the good son routine. Who are they to tell him what he can and can’t do? He is a grown man and they are BOTH screwing employees. At least, what he feels towards Felicity is more than a quick screw and much more than a cheap affair.

He and Felicity are friends! Sure he wants more. He goes up to the roof to calm himself. He needs to be calm before he meets Felicity. He doesn’t want her to see him like this. No one can see him like this. He can’t let people see him out of control. He throws open the roof access door and storms toward the ledge, then he sees her. Felicity. He is torn between going to her and running from her. His anger is too close to the surface and she is too precious to him, to allow her to see him like this. 

That magnetic pull she seems to have over him, takes the choice from him. He walks over to where she is standing. She looking out over the city with her arms wrapped around herself. Like she is comforting herself. She looks lost in thought. He carefully reaches out to touch her shoulder. She startles and turns. 

Felicity had come to the roof for some fresh air. She needed to get control over herself before she saw Oliver later. When she was around him she forgets herself. She forgets she is a thinker, a realist and logical. When she is around him all she wants to do is lose herself in him. That is not her. She is startled from her internal monologue by a touch to her shoulder. 

She turns to see Oliver. She blinks. She’s confused. Not only by the fact Oliver is standing there but the look in his eyes. His stance. She searches face looking for what, she isn’t sure. The air around them seems tinged with something...not lust but need and anger? The lust is always there. Then need for comfort? For each other is knew. The anger confuses her.

They just stare at one another. Then the next thing either of them know they are embracing. They are two friends who just need comfort. The lust is put on hold. The anger rolling off Oliver moments ago, is gone. She doesn’t know why he was angry. 

“What’s wrong, Felicity?” She smiles against his chest, he can feel it. “Everything. And nothing.” He has no idea what that means. 

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you up here?” He sighs. She told him the truth avoiding him. She’s so honest he feels he owes her the same. “My parents. They disapprove of us. Of me more than you. It is so frustrating to have THEM of all people judge this..whatever it is.”

“I doubt that you’re the one they are most upset with/ You’re their son and perfect. I’m the daughter of a cocktail waitress with a less than stellar past.” They’re still embracing one another. “You’re an IT genius, who went to one of the best universities in the country...you’re so out of my league.” He has a teasing tone but she suspects he’s serious. She pulls away. 

“Oliver. I’m nothing special. You know that, don’t you?” Is she crazy? She is special. Her honesty. Her sincerity. “Felicity, you are remarkable.” He tells her while gently touching her cheek. She smiles at him, “Thanks for remarking on it.” She’s trying to lighten the mood. “I’m serious.” She walks away, “I know.”

This moment on the roof is everything to Oliver. He now knows with absolute certainty that she is what has been calming him lately. She is the calm in his storm. She breaks the spell..

“I should get back...see you at 11:30?”  
“Definitely.” He cannot wait. He watches her leave. He knows she was here because of them. Whatever this is between them scares her. It scares him too. Only not as much as not having her in his life does. How can she be so important when he just met her?

He once again acknowledges that he doesn’t need to stare off in the distance and meditate to calm down. Her presence immediately calmed him. He was never one to put much stock in needing other people or in connecting with them, but she is a game changer. She is everything he envisioned wanting when he was away. He may not have known her then but she was the reason he came back. That dream of finding someone who could love him, be honest with him and see the real him. Felicity is the one who does all of that. 

He heads back to Moira’s office, just in time to be only a little late for the meeting. The budget meeting is just as boring as he knew it would be. Thankfully, it is over by 11:30. He’d texted his assistant with instructions to order in Chinese and sit it up in his office for a lunch meeting. When he got back to his office it was being delivered. Several minutes later, his assistant showed Felicity in. He was scared things would be awkward after this morning. 

She came in and plopped down on the chair in the sitting area. She put a flash drive and the laptop on the table. Then helped herself to the food. Another thing to like about her, she didn’t do that girl thing of feigning disinterest in food. She enjoyed eating and didn’t care what he thought about it. He moved to help himself to what was left. 

“I know, it’s rude to come in here and just start eating...but I’m starving!” She says between bites. 

“It’s refreshing actually.” She considers him for a moment then shrugs, “If you say so.” They eat in companionable silence for several minutes. 

“Oliver?”  
“Yes?”   
She swallows her food, wipes her mouth, “Is that really YOUR computer?” Uh oh. He thinks carefully... “Obviously the answer is no.” she retorts, “You were thinking about it way too long.”

“Tommy and I bought it off a couple of kids from The Glades at Big Belly Burger.”

“Why?”

He takes a deep breath, “I needed a reason to talk to you. To see you again. This is before you came to Verdant and I thought I might not run into you again if I didn’t find a reason.” He is embarrassed but not ashamed. He’d do it again if it meant spending time with her. It was a silly ploy admittedly, but the result is he is having lunch with her. 

“That is unbelievably sweet and a bit scary...I hope you didn’t pay much, one the computer isn’t worth anything--bullet holes and all. Second, you could have just come to my office, you are the boss you know.” She smiles at him. She is touched that he’d go to all that trouble just see her and talk to her. 

“It doesn’t matter what it cost and you are worth it.” he smiles. It’s a rare genuine smile. His usual smile or smirk, doesn’t apply with her. He is learning none of his rules or modus operandi apply with her. “Do I want to know what you found on it?” 

She laughs. He loves that sound. “A few English essays, a science report. Lots of music and--” she pauses and looks away, “A TON of porn.” He spews his water. 

“What?” He should have known. Teenage boys and porn are a natural combination. Why didn’t he or Tommy think of it before handing it blindly over to her? He blushes. Way to go, Oliver. She could have sent it to the police, told all of the IT department or blackmailed him. He knows she would never do that to him, but she could have. Stupid move on his part. 

“I am sorry.” He is genuinely sorry. 

“Don’t sweat it. I work IT. Do you know how many QC employees download porn, and with it spyware and malware that I have to clean?” She laughs, “Some of these people are very--odd ducks.” 

That IS interesting. “Do I want to know who and what?” She thinks about it. It’s not like being an IT expert is like being a Priest or Doctor. There is no implied confidentiality and he IS the boss. Or the bosses son.

“Isabel Rochev? She’s a furry!” Oliver is shocked. Too late Felicity remembers that Isabel sleeps with is father. She isn’t sure if she should tell him she does that with Colby from accounting only or not. He looks mortified and she isn’t one to pretend. “Sorry. She doesn’t do THAT with your dad...” she says with embarrassment in her voice. “or she doesn’t say she does...which I know she IS the type to brag.” She rolls her eyes. 

“You know?”  
She points to herself, “IT? And they aren’t good at hiding it. Isabel is a bitch to everyone and doesn’t get fired? Doesn’t take a genius to figure out why.” He nods looking at his feet. 

“True. My family is a clusterfuck. Aside from Thea. She is somehow normal and untouched by all of it.” 

“You’re not them, Oliver.” He looks up at her. “You can be whoever you choose to be, act however you want..you don’t have to be them.” No one has EVER made him feel like he could escape this family. Not marry a proper society girl who he will then cheat on until death do them part. He smiles. Have two kids, a house worthy of his name and die a rich miserable bastard. 

“Will you go out with me tonight?”   
She’s thrown by the swift change of subject. She can be his friend. Being his friend probably won’t crush her. “As friends? We can meet up somewhere. Somewhere casual.” She’s so hoping he understands what she is doing. Friends. Friends is good. 

Oliver knows what she is doing. He’s going to let it slide. They can starts as friends but she is insane if she thinks this thing between this is “friends only”. 

“How about coffee after dinner?” He suggests. He would say after work but he has a dinner meeting. She nods, “Instead of coffee, how about ice cream? If I have coffee that late I’ll be up all night! Swinging from the rafters and NOT in the good way.” It is out of her mouth before she can stop it! Oh, why doesn’t anyone ever stop her? She clamps a hand over her mouth. He laughs. A real full belly laugh. Felicity is remarkable and one of a kind. 

“Ice cream it is! When you swing from the rafters WE definitely want it to be the good way.”


	5. it's dark, it's late..let me confess my sins to you, lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's friendship is growing. She even tells him her deep dark secret...

They were meeting at the ice cream parlor. He arrived first which was rare. Oliver was chronically late for everything. It drove his friends and family nuts. Yet, here he stood outside an ice cream parlor in Felicity’s neighborhood. He had hurriedly changed in his office and rode his motorcycle over here. He was now trying for casual as he leaned against the building, next to the huge picture window. 

Felicity couldn’t believe she was running late. She was never late. Then again, she never had someone like Oliver to meet. She had changed into jeans, a tee and a cardigan. She hoped she looked casual but nice. She made her way down her block then stopped. There he stood against the building looking like a model. She took a deep breathe and approached him, “Hey stranger, want to get some ice cream?” He laughed. “I’m not supposed to talk to or accept ice cream from strangers.” He joked. 

“Oh, well...I’ll find some other guy to keep me company.” She joked. His smile dropped. He doesn’t even like to think about her spending time with anyone else. She noticed his mood. “You okay?” He nods and opens the door for her. 

The people behind the counter know her and immediately start making hers. The girl turns to him and asks him what he’d like and he tells her. He notices Felicity going to pay and tries to stop her, “My treat.” She smiles at him. In his entire life, no one has offered to pay for him. He is a Queen after all, he has more than enough money. He is touched that she does. They head out of the crowded shop. Both of them enjoying their cones. He puts his arm around her as they exit. 

He hears a throat clearing and they both look around and spot Detective Lance, the bane of Oliver’s existence. The detective smiles at Felicity, “Ms. Smoak, good to see you.” He then looks over to Oliver, “Queen...not so good to see you.” Oliver can feel the disapproval coming from Lance. He never has approved of Oliver and Oliver can’t blame him. He wasn’t good to either of his daughters, but they weren’t really that good to him either. 

“Detective Lance. How are you?” Felicity gives him her best smile. Oliver looks back and forth between them. “I was better, Ms Smoak.” He levels a look at Oliver. Felicity looks between the two men confused. Then it hits her, Lance, as in, Perfect Laurel Lance. She gulps. Awkward. 

“You know, Oliver, right?” She says cheerfully, hoping to ease the tension. Lance looks at him and practically sneers. He gently leans over to Felicity, “May I speak to you alone?” Felicity pulls back and shakes her head. 

“Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Oliver.” She says it with a tight but determined tone. Then looks to Oliver and smiles. 

“Fine.” Lance says between clinched teeth. “You are too good for the likes of him. You have been through too much the last couple of years to deal with him and his issues.” He wipes a hand over his head, “HE is trouble....my girls...what he did to my girls, you...no.” Lance is frustrated with Felicity and her determination to defend this guy. 

“I understand, that your daughters have a past. Oliver has a past. The paths have crossed.” she lays a hand on his arm, “I have been through a lot...and I am being careful. I, thank you, for your support...but Oliver is my friend too.” Lance looks at her with astonishment. 

“He is going to hurt you. You’ve been hurt enough...”

“And IF he does, I am a big girl who has been through worse.” Lance nods. “Fine.” He grabs Oliver’s elbow and pulls him away, “Excuse us.”

Once they are away from Felicity, “I stood back when Laurel fell for you. She’s a smart girl and she made her choice, over and over again. With Sara, she’s a tough cookie. I let it slide because I know she could kill you if she wanted to...” He pauses and looks over at Felicity who is eyeing them curiously, “but that girl? She’s an innocent kid who’s been through hell. You hurt her? The entire wrath of my department will fall on your head. Got it?” Oliver nodded. 

He has known Lance since he was a kid. They never liked each other. He respected him as a police officer. He liked that he had a hands off philosophy with his daughters, that worked for Oliver. Now, his curiosity was piqued. He was protecting a girl he didn’t need to protect. At least not form Oliver. He knew Lance wouldn’t answer his question. They walked back to Felicity. 

“You need anything kid, you call me. ANYTHING.” He points and nods. 

“I know...thanks.” He hugs her goodbye. He walked away. Felicity turned to Oliver, “Sorry about that..he is a good friend and kind of, totally overprotective.” She shrugs. 

“It’s okay. I’m accustomed to his ‘protection’ of those he cares about.” 

“He still doesn’t need to say those things to you or about you.” He stops and looks at her, “Felicity--I’m not--I wasn’t a nice guy before. Charming to get what I wanted, yes. But I didn’t care about them..not really.” 

She’s considering what he said and what she should reply. “Oliver--I’m not a saint, either. You are not the same person you were before you left..that’s easy to see. If you were--that first day you’d charmed me into your room, then your bed and never spoken to me again. I would have went willingly.” She admits. He blushes. 

“I am not sure the Lance sisters cared about you either.”

He looks at her stunned, “What?”

“Oliver two sisters slept with you. Sisters don’t normally do that. It seems to me as an outside observer, maybe they were using YOU...I’m not saying you didn’t use them too. I am just not sure they are your innocent victims like Lance wants to believe..” He considers her for a moment.She continually surprises him. He had thought very thought himself. When he was in Europe and elsewhere, he often wondered who was the hunter and who was the prey. He’d believed Laurel loved him, but why did he cheat...and he knew...it was because he had this nagging feeling that she loved his status, his family and his name. Not him. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“For defending me. Speaking your mind. Seeing the best in me.” She smiles and then tosses her ice cream cone in the near by trash can. He does the same. “What are friends for?” She teases. 

He smiles at her. He hates the friends idea but he isn’t going to correct her. They walked to her apartment. He was ready to say goodbye when she just pulled his arm in, “Friends visit one another.” He follows her. She heads to her couch and he sits at the other end. Looking around. Her place is nice. Comfy with modern touches and lots of colors. He likes it. Small but cozy. 

He doesn’t know what possessed him, “Felicity what did Lance mean when he said you’d been through too much?” He hadn’t planned on asking her, ever. It was her story and he didn’t want to push her. He definitely didn’t want to share his story. 

Felicity is shocked by his question. She thought when they left the detective and he hadn’t asked that he wouldn’t ask. Never assume. She studies him. Can she really trust Oliver? She decides to tell him and as always is honest. If he is going to leave sooner is better than later. What is it Marilyn Monroe said? “if you can’t handle me at my worst you don’t deserve me at my best”? Or something...

She takes a deep breath and rises from the couch. She grabs a picture and hands it to Oliver. She sits back down and when he looks at her she tells him her story..

“That is Johnny and me obviously. Johnny’s wife, Lyla. The other man is our brother Andy. Andy’s wife Carly and their son, AJ. As you can see there is someone missing....” She looks away to get control over herself. “The missing person is my ex-boyfriend.” Oliver is looking at a smiling group of people sitting on what appears to be a picnic table. He can tell they all love one another very much and are close. 

Oliver waits patiently for her to continue. He knows where ever this is going isn’t going to be good. “I don’t know how to tell this story...I’ve never told it to anyone, ever.” Oliver sucks in a breath. He is touched by her trust and faith in him. He slides over to her end of the couch and grabs her hand. 

“My ex and I, we were engaged but then I --learned some things. Detective Lance went to my apartment and searched it and arrested him. I went to bail him out but instead--” she’s crying now. “I broke up with him. The things they said he did---h-h-how could I love HIM.” she shudders. 

“When he got out he came to beg for forgiveness. I turned him down. He stalked me...for weeks then he--he kidnapped me. It was awful...I won’t talk about that--to anyone, ever.” She asserts herself and he is thankful for that. He knows she is stronger than this moment in her life. He squeezes her hand.

“Andy found us, he was a cop. My ex---he shot him and killed him. Right in front of me...he died because I was an idiot! Because I fell for some pretty words and believed someone could love me...” She is crying harder now. Oliver wraps her in his arms and starts to rock her. 

“Felicity, my god. I am so sorry. Is he--is your ex in prison now?”

She shakes her head, “No. No one can find him. Johnny looks for him--he’s spent so much time protecting me, helping Carly with AJ and wanting to find Andy’s killer that Lyla left him..” She looks up at Oliver expecting to see judgment at best, repulsion at worst. Instead she sees understanding, compassion and something she can’t name. 

“He took the demeaning job, no offense, at QC to protect me. Just in case Lawton, the ex, comes back for me--or sends one of his minions. Gosh, I dated someone with MINIONS!” She cradles her face in her hands. Oliver almost laughs. Even stressed and dealing with a psycho she is the most precious and adorable woman on the planet. 

He pulls her closer still and moves her chin to look at him, “Felicity none of that is your fault. I would die to protect Thea from someone. I am sure Andy felt the same way about you.” She smiles, he kisses her cheek. They cuddle on the couch until he leaves. One chaste kiss and it was the best date of his life. He walks back to his bike and heads home. 

When he walks into his room, Raisa and Thea are sitting in there, “Master Oliver, thank goodness. We thought they sent you away again.” HIs happiness, his Felicity high crashes. “why?” Thea runs and hugs him, “Mom and Dad are fighting about you and your ‘life choices’.” He reassures both women he is fine and staying stateside. 

After they leave Oliver starts packing his bags. He leaves most things for later, if there is a later. He refuses to blackmailed and manipulated into leaving or living the life his parents envision for him. They thought they’d gained control sending him away. What they failed to realize is tht being alone, abandoned and abused taught him he doesn’t need his parents. He is his own person. It’s time he got back to that. 

He leaves a note for Raisa, one for Thea and another for his parents. He is done living his life for his parents. With that he heads to Verdant. He will stay there for now.


	6. all fired up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! Y'all are the best! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Who knew my tiny idea about Felicity caressing his abs could turn into this!? Thanks again. I'd hug each one of you if I could. 
> 
> Here is a short little chapter. I have about three more done. They need to be flushed out and proofread. I hope to have them out this weekend!! 
> 
> Hope you like this quick little chapter :)

“Ollie- Ollie-Oliver!” Someone is nudging Oliver. His first thought it isn’t Raisa or Felicity...in his dream it was Felicity. “Wake up!” Tommy. Oliver realizes. Oliver slowly rolls over and sits up. He slept on the couch in the office. 

“Not that I mind but why are you sleeping in our office?” Tommy asks. He hands Oliver some coffee. “What time is it?” Oliver wonders if he missed work, if he still has a job. 

“6:30, in the morning. In case you didn’t know that part...” Tommy jokes but Oliver sees the worry etched in his face. He sips his coffee, stands and stretches. He wipes a hand over his face. He looks around before sitting back down to talk to Tommy. 

“I moved out last night.” He holds his anger at bay. He knows getting angry will solve nothing and he also knows that Tommy can’t deal with his anger. No one can. “You moved out? Did Moira flip? Should I expect the SCPD here? If they are coming there are some things I should get rid of...” Tommy jokes before noticing how serious Oliver is looking. 

“Don’t know. Packed a bag and left a note saying I’d get the rest of my stuff later.” Oliver’s voice was flat. He knew he should feel something about leaving his childhood home. About leaving his parents. He was probably getting disowned, as he sat there, yet all Oliver felt was a sense of freedom. He starts laughing. Tommy looks confused then worried about his best friend. “I’m okay Tommy. It’s freeing..liberating to be out from under them.” Tommy just nods. 

“What brought this on? Moving out of Casa de Queen, is a big move.” 

Oliver thinks about it, sips some coffee. He trusts Tommy with almost everything. He just doesn’t know if Tommy can understand why it’s so important to him to move out. Screw it, “They think that I will do what they want. Work the job they want, marry the girl they want, take over the company, then what? Die..all on their schedule? That’s not for me.”

Tommy nods, “I hear ya. That’s our parents’ lives not ours. Only they don’t see that we want something different...you gonna stay here, long term?” They both look around and start laughing, “No. I don’t know..I’ll think of something. I have money and for now, a job.” Tommy nods. He understands Oliver’s need to escape the suffocating lives their parents want them to lead. Tommy stands to leave. 

Oliver feels bad, he doesn’t tell Tommy that a lot of it has to do with Felicity. He knows Tommy loves him and would support him chasing a new woman. He just isn’t sure Tommy would understand his pull towards her, how important she is after only a few days or that he KNOWS he is meant to be hers, forever. He doesn’t even understand it and he is living it! Tommy leaves and Oliver heads to the office bathroom to take a quick shower and head to QC. 

He arrives to QC and is surprised his badge and elevator pass still work. He thought his parents would have fired him without talking. He was actually kind of hoping they would. He makes his way to his office and his assistant hands him his messages. Unlike most morning she doesn’t try to flirt or even look at him. He is wondering about that when he enters his office, and finds his parents sitting in there. 

“Son.” His father acknowledges him. Oliver hates when he calls him that, not that he minds being his son but that he says it to make Oliver cower. He doesn’t this time. He just looks at his father, then his mother and goes to his desk. “We are worried about you. This behavior? We thought we were past all of this and over a girl, Oliver? Really?” His dad sneers. Robert Queen has had many women in his life but none that he has loved and only one he has respected. 

Oliver turns in his chair towards his father, “Not just over a girl. Over being my own man, not your puppet. Most men my age live on their own.” He hated that last part because it makes him feel like a child trying to convince his parents to allow him to do something. Robert just stares at him. It is Moira’s turn to argue. 

“Oliver, your father and I love you. We want the best for you. You deserve the best...” Oliver takes this opportunity to cut her off, “If this is about Felicity, SHE IS THE BEST. She is amazing and I care for her. If this is about the job or the company...fire me, I don’t care.” 

Robert and Moira share a look. They are having an entire conversation without speaking any actual words. Oliver has always detested when they did this to him. Finally, they both look at him with sadness, “You leave us no choice..we think you should go back to---to Europe.” Oliver looks back and forth between them. “No.” He doesn’t say it like a scared little boy, he says it as the man he is, “I will not go back there. I am almost thirty years old. Mommy and Daddy can’t send me away for not doing as they say.”

“Oliver, darling, be reasonable. How long before you are whoring around and drinking? This is a slippery slope. We can’t have you in the company; you be a liability.” She father nods in agreement. Oliver takes the picture of him with Thea, a personal journal and a paper weight Tommy gave him, as a joke and puts them in his briefcase. He pulls out a piece of paper, sits on the desk and starts to leave. “What is this?” his father asks picking up the paper. 

“My resignation. I quit your house last night. Your company today..tomorrow maybe this family...except for Thea...and Raisa.” With that he leaves. When he gets to the main doors in the lobby, he finds Felicity’s brother. He hands him his elevator pass and badge, “Won’t be needing these. I trust you can get them to the right place?” John Diggle looks from the items to Oliver, twice. Then he smiles, “Quitting?” Oliver smiles, “Moving on to better things.” 

For the first time since John Diggle came to work for the Queen family, he actually liked one of them, respected him. He would bet the matriarch found out her baby boy has the hots for Felicity...and damn, if baby boy didn’t man up.Maybe he wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to Felicity since Lawton...maybe. 

 

===========================================

Felicity was busily working on yet another computer where someone had downloaded porn and messed up the entire system. When would they learn. She heard a knock and raised up, there before her stood Robert Queen. She had never seen him in person. He was tall and handsome, but nowhere near as handsome as Oliver. “Miss Smoak?” She gulped. That was formal. “Mr Queen, how may I help you?” He smiled. Not a warm smile like Oliver has but a predatory sneer almost. Felicity was more than a bit unnerved. 

“I hear you’re dating my son.” He sits down and props his feet on her desk. How rude, she thinks but remembers he is the boss. 

“No, sir. Oliver and I are friends. We are NOT dating.” she holds his gaze. She refuses to be intimidated in her own office, even if the does own the company and the building. 

“Really? Because Oliver moved out of our home and quit his job in the last twenty four hours. He has also threatened to quit our family...all of it, over you.” Another gulp. Oh, Oliver, what have you done? She is worried about her friend. What is going on in that head of his to quit his job? She is lost in thought before she hears a throat clearing.

“I am NOT dating your son. We are friends. If Oliver has moved out and quit, I assure you I have nothing to do with it. I’m not his type! I’m not even close to his type. Therefore, the two of us friends.” She finishes with a nod and smile. He doesn’t return her smile. He stands and walks behind her desk to lean over her. 

“I KNOW my son. You are a--” he moves closer and looks her up and down. He may have tried to see down her dress, the perv, “a pretty enough young thing to turn his head. Hell, you’ve turned mine.” He chuckles and moves back to his side of her desk, “But Oliver is fickle. He won’t stay interested. He won’t marry you, or give you a child. He’s too smart for that.” He waits for a reaction but she just keeps staring at him. “He will screw up and dump you...let me save you the heart ache. I will give you---a million? dollars to go away. All you have to do is leave and not look back.” 

“No.” Robert Queen is shocked by her quick and simple response. “No? What? Two million? Fine.” Felicity stands, “No amount of money is worth my integrity, my morality or my FRIENDSHIP with Oliver.” He stands to leave but pauses at the door, “Miss Smoak, I won’t allow you to become a part of this family. I’ve dealt with social climbers for awhile now...and I know how to get rid of them.” 

She stands and walks towards him. She is angry now, “I am NOT a social climber. I don’t give a damn about your status in society. Society is boring and not for me. What I do care about is Oliver. So, you can take your money and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine.” She pauses to catch her breath, “Furthermore, aside from your children, why would I WANT to be part of your family?”

“Everyone wants to be a Queen.” He states. 

“Why to be in a loveless marriage? To have affairs with people regularly? To be put under a microscope? No thanks.” She ventured to look up and saw two things Robert Queen with his jaw hanging open and Moira Queen was now here, hands on hips and anger from her eyes. 

Felicity raises her hand, “Save your breath, I quit. I had better offers from better companies and MUCH better people.” She grabs the box she has kept in case she said something stupid and got fired from under her desk. She swooped her arm across the desk, effectively gathering her things. She then grabbed her messenger bag, box and purse and left. Leaving two gaping Queen’s in her wake. 

When she arrived in the lobby, she found Johnny. He saw her shoving her badge towards him and he laughed. “Quit or fired?” He asked taking the badge. “Quit! They tried to buy me? Can you imagine?” He laughs. 

“Them trying to buy you? Easily imaginable. You ever taking the money? Nope.” He hands her badge to his supervisor after deactivating it. Then pulls his own off, “I quit.”He says to the man who shakes his head and accepts it. “Seems to be a run on quitting today.” Johnny tosses his arm around his sister and they leave. Thank god. They toss her stuff in his car and head for an early lunch at Big Belly Burger. 

 

When they enter they both see Oliver sitting alone at a table. He is reading something on his phone. Johnny looks to his sister in silent question. She nods and they head to his table, “Mind if we join you?” Oliver looks up and then smiles when he sees her. Then turns to her brother. “sure.” 

They sit. Felicity next to him and Diggle sits across from him. Oddly, Diggle speaks first, “I guess we can call to order the first ever meeting of the ‘unemployed club’ of former QC employees.” He jokes. Oliver’s face drops. 

“Don’t tell me they fired you?” he says looking at Felicity with a concerned face. “No. They tried to bribe me. Apparently they are under the impression we are dating. I want to marry you and have your babies. AND my not doing that is worth a staggering two million dollars.” She laughs. The absurdity of it making her cackle. “Can you imagine? You? Me? Please. Unthinkable.” 

She pauses, still not noticing his hurt face but her brother does. “Maybe I should have taken the money....no, I am your friend and that is worth way more than two million.” She smiles. Then notices his face. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Before he can answer Diggle stands up, “I am gonna go see if Carly needs some help.” It was a lame excuse but Oliver smiles his thanks to the man. Felicity nods to her brother then turns back to Oliver. “Are you mad? I’m sorry I wasn’t making fun of you or anything.” 

He shakes his head, then looks at her, “It’s not the money. I am grateful I am more important to you than money. I rarely am to people.” She starts to speak but he puts two fingers on her lips to stop her.”What hurt was you saying we’re unthinkable...all I think about is you. As my girl.” He looks away. He can’t stand to see pity in her eyes and he definitely doesn’t want her to see his broken heart in his. 

She is stunned into silence. Sure, he has joked about spending time with her. They did have a majorly hot make out session but, seriously? Them? Together? “Oliver...look at me, please?” she is practically begging and tears are threatening. “No jokes, just honesty...you know my past now...” she pauses. He nods. “Are you saying you seriously want--to date ME?” 

He turns in his seat to face her. “Yes. I know we should be friends first, but yes, I do want to date you...when you’re ready and I understand why you are not ready.” 

“Do you really?” 

“Yes. Between your ex and my past...this is a real risk for you and your heart. I care enough to wait. To earn your trust, in me, and in us.” She smiles at him. He knows he said the exact right thing which is rare in his world. 

“I don’t expect you to wait for me, Oliver. I have issues upon issues. I understand if you get bored...and that you have needs.” 

He laughs. “I am a man, a man who went through puberty. I can handle my needs, pun so intended.” He laughs and she joins in. She likes that he can poke fun at himself, “Let’s not worry about me and my needs. As for bored? You are a lot of things but boring is definitely not one of them.”

She changes the subject. What more can be said. They’re friends who hope to one day maybe be more. “Your dad said you moved out. Where are you going to live now?” He can tell she is really worried about him. It’s sweet. 

“You offering your place?” He jokes. “If you want to stay with me, I have a spare room--it’s small.” He smiles. “That’s okay. I have money and access to lots of money. I’m thinking I know a place. Come look with me after lunch?” She nods just as their food that Johnny must have ordered and he return to the table.

 

After lunch the three of them pile into Diggle’s car. Felicity rides in back so Oliver can direct Diggle where to go. They arrive in The Glades and then Verdant. “Your club? You’re going to LIVE in your club?” Felicity is caught off guard. They follow him to a secluded back entrance, then down some stairs. It’s dark and cavernous. And cold. 

“Welcome to my soon to be home.” Oliver holds out his hands to gesture around the space. Diggle smirks. Felicity looks worried. “Don’t worry I’m going to fix it up. It will be perfect.” She nods unconvinced. The two siblings stay for a bit and help him start clearing the space. After they leave Oliver is alone with his thoughts. 

He knows he wants something different in life. He just doesn’t know what. He also feels guilty for both Felicity and Diggle losing their jobs. Maybe Tommy could hire him here at Verdant. Or maybe see if his dad needs some security. He is certain Felicity can get another job just about anywhere. Then it hits him, what if she does get a new job, out of the city or worse out of state. He doesn’t like that at all. 

He has cleaned out the biggest part of the basement. He looks around and decides this place would be perfect to workout. Not the gym type work out but a real work out like he did--before. He looks around some more and finds some rough plumbing for a bathroom. He decides with some sort of space dividers he could have a workout area, a bathroom and a bedroom...what to do with the rest of the space? 

He goes upstairs to see Tommy. He needs to make sure Tommy is on board. He also really just wants to hang out with his best friend and forget the mess with his family. He also needs to take his mind off Felicity and how perfect she fits in his life. Now, to convince her of it.


	7. Normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter I promised this weekend. I wrote and rewrote this chapter several times. I am now to the point where I can't be objective about it...
> 
> Thanks again for your support! For your comments and kudos. They make taking the risk of expanding this easier.

By the time she had arrived home Felicity found that she had five messages from the Queen family, Robert and Moira. Two from Wayne Industries and one from someone named Ray Palmer, who was interested in hiring her. The IT world is rather like a small town. The people in the know, realize what a mistake QC made letting her quit. She knows she can take her time and find the right fit for her. Felicity busies herself cleaning her neglected apartment while considering her options. The truth is she rather not leave Starling City. Johnny, Carly and AJ are here. They are her family. She scrubs the counter harder because her mind is trying to tell her that her heart is also not wanting to leave Oliver. She throws the towel in the sink and stomps to the living room to think...She throws herself onto the couch. 

She takes inventory of herself..sure, had he taken her up to his room that first day, she’d have gone. Willingly. She was slightly drunk, it has been a really, really long time for her and he is the most amazing looking man she has ever seen with her own eyes. Despite her past, she would have gone. But, he didn’t take her up there. They went to the library. Sure, they kissed..a lot...and it was the best kisses she had ever experienced. Why didn’t he take her upstairs? And WHY would she have gone?

Then there was the club and he took her upstairs but didn’t try anything at all...there is Laurel to think about...That is a mess and one she rather not deal with, ever. 

Everything he has done has been kind, sweet and gentlemanly. If he hadn’t told her straight to her face, he was interested she’d assume he was only interested as a friend and the make-out session was a drunken fluke. She looks at the wall clock, it’s after five so she decides to call Maddie. Felicity has few friends and Maddie did get her into this. She calls Maddie, who knows about the quitting or what the gossips are saying. She agrees to come over with mint chip ice cream and plenty of wine. That is a true friend. 

When Maddie arrives she gives Felicity in a bear hug. The girls go to the kitchen and pour some wine. Then Maddie leads them to the couch. “Tell me everything!” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen accused me of being a gold digger, to my face. Which I guess is better than behind my back. So, I quit. They were basically threatening me and I’ve had enough of that in my life, thank you very much.” She takes a sip of her wine. 

“She called my Mom and asked about you.”

“Who?”

“Moira.” Maddie smiles, “Mom told her you were the sweetest and smartest person she knows. She also told Moira that Oliver could and has done much worse.” She smiled at her friend, “I think Mom wishes you were her daughter and not me, sometimes.” They both laugh as this is a running joke. 

“They called. Mr and Mrs....to ask me back.”  
“Are you coming back?”  
“I don’t know...I like it here and I did like my job. I’m going to weigh my options. My family is here, you are here...”

Maddie smiles, “The greek god that is Oliver Queen is here....” Felicity throws one of her throw pillows at Maddie and both girls laugh until the end up on the floor. They flop onto their backs and stare at the ceiling.

“He is handsome. And kind...and a great kisser.” Felicity acknowledges to her friend. Maddie squeals into the pillow. “I told Tommy you two were more than ‘just friends’.” Felicity blushes. 

“For now, we are friends. No benefits. He has made it clear he wants more. I-I am not ready for that. Not after...”

“The no good, lying, cheating, murdering dog that we don’t talk about?”

“Yeah” Felicity says sadly. “Don’t get mad....I told Oliver.” Maddie’s mouth falls open then she smiles, “I am not mad! I promise. Shocked and so happy for you!” 

“What?”

“Felicity! You told someone. I’m fine it’s not me. But you told someone. You TRUST him.” She hugged her friend. “If he breaks your heart going to Europe or wherever the heck they sent him won’t be far enough!” 

“Maddie? Where did they send him?”

Maddie shrugs. “No one knows. They said ‘abroad’ when asked but no one saw him. No one heard from him except maybe Thea but I doubt that. The rumors are epic.” Maddie pours more wine into her glass. “My Dad says wherever it was, with whomever it was...it was bad. He thinks maybe the Queen’s don’t even realize what they did to him....”

After lots of wine, some ice cream and more giggles, Maddie leaves. Felicity is picking up their mess and she can’t help but wonder where he was and what happened to him. Maybe someday he will trust her with his secrets like she did him with hers. Maybe. 

=======================================

The next day Oliver woke up with nowhere to go since he’d quit his job. He decides to work on getting furniture for his new basement pad. Plumbers were coming next week and he was getting some drywall to hang up. He decides to drop by Felicity’s and see if she will go with him and help. He has never shopped for furniture before. Now, that he thinks about it...he has never shopped for anything before aside from condoms and liquor. 

He arrives at her apartment and heads up. He is about to knock when he hears her scream. He knocks “Felicity!” He waits and hears her moan. He steps back and kicks in the door. He looks around and finds her asleep on her couch. He walks over and gently touches her shoulder. She quickly sits up and looks around. Oliver moves back and holds his hands up in surrender. It takes her a moment to get her bearings. She looks at Oliver scared, then relieved and then embarrassed. 

She covers her mouth. “Oh, Oliver...how’d you get in here? Why are you here? Not that I care you’re here. You’re always welcome here but--this is just so embarrassing.” Then she looks down and Oliver’s eyes follow hers. He gulps. She is only wearing a t shirt and boy shorts. They then look at each other, “Oh umm...I’ll go put some clothes on.” She blushes and starts hurrying from the room. 

He yells after her, “Don’t change on my account!” She turns and glares while trying to pull her tee shirt down further and then she scurries from the room. He goes back to the door to see what he will need to fix it. He calls Raisa’s cousin to come over to fix it. He is on his way before she returns. He goes and makes coffee for them. 

Oliver can tell she is embarrassed. He must admit he enjoyed the view. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to see her wearing his shirt. Maybe someday. Her sleep confusion and fresh face was gorgeous. He, was however, not happy about the screaming. It’s obvious she was having an intense nightmare if not a night terror. He didn’t like that at all. He returns to living room to wait. 

When she returns he hands her some coffee. “I wasn’t sure how you like it..” He points towards the milk,cream and sugar. She fixes hers and sips it. She then purrs. “Thank you.” He nods and in his head is running through various pictures to stop the tug in his jeans. 

“I have someone coming to fix your door. I am sorry about that..” He points to her door and she looks and finally notices. “oh.” Her mouth makes a perfect ‘O’ and Oliver finds it sexy as hell. “You, uh broke down my door?” He blushes and looks away, “Yeah”

“Why?” 

He turns to look at her and studies her face, “because you were screaming and moaning. I didn’t know you were sleeping so when you didn’t answer...I thought you were in trouble.”

She smiles. “Oh, sorry.” Then her smile fades, “I was dreaming about--about my ex..about what he did..” She sits her coffee on the table, stands and walks to the window, “You shouldn’t have to deal with this...are you okay? Did you hurt yourself--with the door.”

He walks to her, “I’m fine. Happy you’re okay.” He gently takes her by the shoulder and turns her towards him, “Felicity..you can talk to me about anything..you can tell me about your day or about that time in your life or whatever is in that genius brain of yours.” he smiles and she returns it. 

“The reason I came by was to ask your help in furnishing my new place...and hoped you would help me, that is.”

She laughs, “Because I’m a girl I must know how to shop?” 

“Maybe. I don’t know. My mom and sister love to shop...but I just wanted an excuse to see you.” 

“Are you always this up front?”   
“No. There is just something about you that makes it hard to lie to you.”

She decides not to touch that...”Okay. Let’s go. Where do you rich people shop?” She says as they walk to the front door. 

“I’m looking for normal Felicity...where do you NORMAL people shop?” He teases her as they arrive outside. 

“The Mall it is!” Oliver cringes. He brought his bike and heads towards it, but Felicity stops when she sees where they are headed. “You want me to get on that?” she points to his bike. 

“I brought you a helmet too.” She side eyes him. “Those things...do you know what they call them?” She gives him a stern look and he shakes his head, “DonorCycles...we could die!” He laughs. 

“I promise, we won’t die. Trust me?” He gives his best boyish smile. She looks doubtful. 

“I’m not sure why I trust you...” She mumbles, “but I do.” He puts the helmet on her, then gets on the bike and helps her on. She moves closer to his backside. Her legs snug to his bum. Her arms wrapped around him, while not planned, this was going great so far! She had to tell him where the ‘normal people mall’ is located. 

They arrive and park, as they head in, he reaches for her hand. She takes it. Yep, today is going great, he thinks to himself. They make their way to the mall and Oliver’s senses are instantly assaulted by the aroma of food, the noise of all the people (Oliver wonders if anyone works?), the sheer number of people is amazing to him. He looks to Felicity and she just smiles. “First thing first, whenever I come to the mall, I start with an icee from...” she pulls him into a small mom and pop pharmacy... “here. They are the best.” 

She practically skips up to the counter. He is right behind her, once again, she insists on paying. Oliver is starting to realize that this is her way of asserting the ‘friends’ thing she is intent on. She hands him an icee. He has never had one. He eyes it with some concern. “What is this exactly?”

She looks shocked, “An icee? You’ve never had an icee? A frozen coke? A slurpee?” He shakes his head. “Oliver...were you raised by wolves? Were you on a deserted island? I swear this is unreal!” She shakes her head and laughs. “An icee is a coke, in this instance that is frozen into a perfect cold, wet drink of awesomeness. Drink up, strange man.” 

He decides he might as well try it, she seems to like it. However, he quickly learns he shouldn’t have done that. He slurped down quite a bit and got an ice cream headache. Felicity giggles then takes pity on him, “I told you they were cold...put your tongue to the roof of your mouth. It’ll stop the headache.” He does as instructed and it works. She grabs his hand and leads him from the store out into the center of the mall. He is inwardly happy she took his hand and the smile on his face may be a dead giveaway to that happiness. 

They are walking and he is convinced furniture or not, today is a great day. His smile is getting bigger and bigger. For the first time in his life he feels normal. He feels happy and he feels like he found someone who sees the real him. Life is good. 

“Ollie! Olllllliiiiieeeeeee” He hears his name being called and freezes. So does Felicity. They look at each other. She goes to drop his hand but he holds hers firmer and tighter. He turns to see Sara Lance coming towards him. Shit. She runs up and throws both arms around him and then her legs. Shit. Felicity immediately drops his hand and he has to let her, since his instinct is to catch the woman wrapping herself around him. 

“Ollie! What are you doing here and in the middle of the day?” She smacks a kiss on his cheek. He lowers his arms hoping she gets the hint. She does, she slides down his body and he steps back. Then she notices Felicity. “New one?” She tilts her head in Felicity’s direction. 

Felicity decides to answer. “No. A friend helping a friend get new furniture.” Why is she always telling everyone they are only friends? He turns to Sara who has a smile on her face. He knows he has to introduce them now. 

“Sara this is Felicity. She is my friend, as she stated.” He inwardly cringes at the friend word. He hates it but what else can he say? “Felicity this is Sara...an old friend.” Not entirely a lie and not the entire truth either. Sara smacks his shoulder, “Friend? Really?” She turns to Felicity. “I was his dirty little secret. Until my sister found out.” She giggles. Felicity nods. Oliver groans. Both women look at him. He ignores them. 

“We’ve all been there, right? All dated someone who likes to keep us a secret--took me three months to realize a boyfriend wasn’t really MY boyfriend--we all make mistakes--er, I mean we all have pasts.” She smiles but it isn’t genuine to Oliver. It was kind of her to try and make Sara feel better even if it was hurtful to hear. 

Sara looks at her, “You’re cute!” Felicity smiles back at her. “I don’t date men anymore--don’t suppose you’re into girls and that is why you and Ollie are friends?” Felicity blushes. “Sorry. No, but thanks!” Oliver sighs with relief. He had never considered that might be another stumbling block for him. They had kissed but what if that was just drunken experimenting?

“Ollie, she’s a keeper! I’ll let you two get back to your friends outing.” She smiles knowingly at them. “Are you coming to my going away party, Ollie?” 

He is dumbfounded. “I don’t know--”

“You should and bring her. She is great!” she pulls Oliver slightly away. He notices Felicity becomes instantly fascinated by the window of a store. “I really like her. She’s good for you. You---you seem like you from before only--happy.” She hugs him. “Bye Felicity. Nice meeting you. Hope to see you again before I go.” 

“Nice meeting you too.” Sara walks away and disappears into the crowd as quickly as she had appeared. Oliver comes back over to Felicity. “Ready?” She nods. He notices she doesn’t take his hand this time. He wants to make things like they were before Sara interrupted them but the spell has been broken. They walk in companionable silence. His mind is racing. He knew he would have to confront his past if he came home. He just never thought he’d find someone like Felicity. Someone that makes him wish he didn’t have the history he has to own. He looks at her. She is looking straight ahead. 

He misses her hand. 

After their run in with Sara, they went to a store called Ikea. He’d never heard of it. Felicity told him it was decent stuff. Not what he was accustomed to but it’d do. He was fascinated by the place. She eventually helped him pick out a bed, mattress set, chest of drawers and a tv stand. She thought he’d need another dresser but he assured her he was putting in a closet and he doesn’t have that many clothes. Which is probably not exactly true. He isn’t really sure how much he can or will get from Queen Manor. 

Picking out a mattress was fun. He stretched out on the first one. He wasn’t sure how this was supposed to help him make a decision. He wished Raisa was here to just tell him what he normally gets. Then he realizes that this was part of being normal. By the third one and with Felicity laughing at him, he pulled her down onto the bed with him. They were on their back next to each other, faces turned toward one another. 

“Oliver...this is YOUR bed. I don’t need to find it comfortable or be able to sleep in it.” He smirks at her. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help himself from saying, “If things go the way I want...you will be sharing this bed. Now, granted sleeping will be the last thing we do in this bed.” She gulps and gets up and scoots off the bed. 

He eventually settles on one. He pays for his purchases and sets up a delivery for two weeks from today. 

After that she told him she always ends her mall trip with froyo. He, once again, followed her. He’d never eaten frozen yogurt so she ordered for him and once again insisted on paying. They walked outside to a sitting area and ate the creamy goodness, as she calls it. 

“Sara seems nice.” Oliver stopped mid-bite. He lowered his spoon. “She is, I guess.” Felicity nods and keeps watching the people coming in. He follows her eyes and sees her watching a young couple, he has his arm around her and she is holding the hand of that arm. The man leans down and whispers something in the girl’s ear and she laughs. Felicity turns back to him. He knows she is expecting him to say something. 

“I wish I could say she wasn’t my dirty little secret. That would be a lie. I didn’t want anyone to know...or I told myself that at the time.” Felicity just nods. 

“Oliver you don’t have to tell me. I will listen and not judge you. But you don’t have to tell me anything you are not ready to discuss.” He appreciates her saying that. He isn’t stupid, if he doesn’t open up and tell her, she may fill in the blanks on her own and that would be worse. 

“Sara is Laurel’s sister. When Laurel started pushing to live together--” he stops. “I didn’t want to deal with telling her no. Instead, I slept with her sister. A lot.” He pauses to gauge her reaction. She is just looking at him. “I wanted Laurel to find out. To find us. I knew then I would be free or so I thought.” He gets up. He can’t sit still. Felicity dumps her froyo and follows him. They head towards his bike. 

“Laurel knew for months. She never said anything. Then one day I noticed her birth control pills in her bathroom. I was snooping. The package was full. She’d stopped taking them.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I confronted her. She told me she stopped taking them. She didn’t even try--then she told me she knew about me and Sara.” 

They’ve arrive at his bike. She stands on one side him on the other. 

“I was so angry!” He has to stop. He needs to get his emotions under control. He counts to twenty, clenches and unclenches his fist before going on, “She wanted to trap me, to keep me by using an innocent child! I told her we were over. I went to find Tommy. We got drunk. I slept with so many girls--I was out of control--we stayed drunk for two weeks.” He pinches the bridge of his nose while looking at the ground then back to her, she is still just looking at him, waiting. He knew he could lose her. Telling her or not telling her, both could cost him this woman. 

“When I sobered up, I went home. My parents were furious that I had went on a bender. That I broke up with Laurel. That I cheated. We yelled. I called them out on their affairs. Their drinking.” He stops. He’s remembering that day. My parents gave me an ultimatum: rehab or be cut off.”

“When you went away it was to rehab?” 

“No....that was what they called it. I called it hell. But it was definitely NOT a rehab facility.” Oliver is relieved when she doesn’t push him. 

Something shifted between them. His opening up to her or starting to changed things. They just look at each other and stare longingly. They both want more from the other, they both feel the connection but she is scared of being hurt and he is terrified of hurting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other places to share my Olicity obsession with me!
> 
> http://www.pinterest.com/flpflops/olicity/  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flipflops-pearls  
> @Kirena214


	8. Is this love that I'm feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity worries her past is coming back and Oliver struggles to figure out if he is in love and if he is how does one go about being "in love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying it! Y'll are the best. I want to thank you for your support (really the support means so much to me) and patience with me. For allowing this story to go where it is needing to go.

They made it back to her place and he followed her up. He wanted to make sure her door was fixed. It was. He handed her new keys. “Thanks.” She whispers. She’s thankful he fixed it but still embarrassed he felt he had to break it. Her phone goes off. She answers it. He isn’t sure if he should leave. He gets her attention and points to the door and waves. She shakes her head. “Sure Johnny. I’m with Oliver, right now. I’ll be there in a few.” She disconnects the call.

“I have to head over to Carly’s. She was robbed. You don’t have to come if you--you have plans or whatever.” 

“I want to go.” She smiles. They had a couple of blocks over to where her sister in law and nephew live. It’s a working class neighborhood. Clean well kept homes. They make their way up the walk of a small yellow house. There is a police cruiser sitting in front of the house. Felicity knocks then enters. 

A young boy comes running towards them, “Aunt Lis, we were robbed! The cops are here and everything! He even knew my dad!” He looks up at Felicity then over to Oliver. “Who is he?” 

She laughs at her nephew. “This is my friend Oliver. Oliver, this is AJ.” Oliver leans down and shakes the boy’s hand. AJ smiles at him. “Aunt Lis, is he your boooooyfriend?” He asks and starts laughing. “He’s a friend, who is a boy...or man.” AJ runs off into the rest of the small house and they follow. Seated at the small kitchen table is a cop, Diggle and Carly. AJ runs and jumps on Diggle’s lap. It’s obvious they are close. “Hey. Sorry about the break-in.” Felicity says as she walks over and hugs her sister in law, then Diggle. 

“A stereo that was older than AJ. Our tv, some jewelry and Andy’s gun.” Felicity’s head whips around to the cop. “Do you have any leads?” 

“No ma’am. I’m sure who ever did this just pawned everything for cash.” Felicity nods. Diggle rolls his eyes and Carly, looks worried. The cop leaves and Diggle says to AJ, “You should go tell you friends all about the excitement.” AJ bolts out the back door. They all watch him and smile. 

“Was it him?” Felicity asks from her chair, where she sits with her hands folded in her lap and she is staring at them. She is trying to control her emotions. What if they are in danger. In danger because of her. Diggle looks at her, “We don’t know...could be. The gun being taken is what worries me. The other stuff could be kids, druggies or some creep.” 

“But it could be him...coming back.” She looks him in the eye, it’s challenging. She is challenging him to prove her wrong. He looks away because he can’t. She stands. “I need to get home.”

“Lis”  
“Button...”  
Felicity holds her hand up to stop them. “I need to be--not here. I need to be alone.” They go outside and she finds AJ. She tells him bye and hugs him. She loves him so much and the thought of bringing another tragedy into his young life is more than she can bear. 

She walks with Oliver towards her apartment. What can she say? Sorry my psychotic ex fiancee might be terrorizing people, maybe you should leave while you can? She doesn’t want to apologize AGAIN....Lucky for her the cellphone in her hands chimes. It’s Maddie calling. 

“Go ahead take it. She’s probably worried.” 

“Hey Mads...” Maddie was calling because she heard about the robbery and wanted to check in on the family she adores. Felicity feels lucky to have a friend like her in her life. 

“How are you really?” Without thinking and forgetting Oliver is walking with her she answers her friend honestly. 

“Honestly, I am stressed beyond capacity. I can’t eat anymore today since I went to the mall which means junk food nirvana. I can’t go buy shoes, being unemployed and all..” She pauses and laughs, “I need to get laid...no, a really good fuuu....oh god!” Then her eyes get big as saucers and she realizes what she said...and in front of Oliver. She didn’t actually mean it...well, maybe she did? Oliver has stopped walking. His mouth is agape. He quickly clamps it shut. “Mads, I have to go..now.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” she asks in a panicked voice.

“I just said all that with my new FRIEND, Oliver, right here. I need to go die of embarrassment.” All she hears as she disconnects the call is Maddie laughing. Felicity looks to Oliver. He is staring straight ahead. They start walking. She starts to speak, he stops her, “No. Don’t say anything. You were just talking to your friend. I get it...” They arrive back at her place. “I don’t know how to say this and not come off as an asshole.” He sighs and looks up then back to her. He is staring into her eyes. “I am here for you and anything you need... NOT just that..that too..but here. for you.”

Was Oliver offering to get her off just to relieve her stress? 

“I told you--I don’t--I haven’t--I probably can’t--please shut me up.” He steps closer and takes her face in his hands, “Whatever you say...” And kisses her.. The type of kiss she will later describe in detail as the most passionate, loving kiss of her life. He pulls back, “I want you. More than anything and definitely more than anyone..but I don’t want it to be about anything but what is between us.” She nods. “If you need ME, if you want ME...then I am here. As a friend or as a lover.”

He walks her to her door and stops, “Do you need or want me to stay?” 

“No. Thank you for offering. I’m just going to scrub the place from top to bottom. Nervous energy.” He nods and leaves her after hearing her lock the door.

She, in a classic romcom moment. Leans against her door and slides down into a sitting position. She has no idea what to do...

 

===========================================

“What?” Oliver inquires about the sad look on his best friend’s face.

“I am sorry...what happened?”

“Sorry for what? Nothing happened.” Oliver is confused by this conversation. He watches Tommy grab a couple of beers and motions for them to sit at a table. 

“I just got off the phone with Maddie and she told me Felicity needed ‘stress relief’ and you were there...I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow morning at least.” He takes a swig of his beer. “Which begs the question, what happened?”

Oliver drinks his beer. He looks around. He trusts Tommy. He is like a brother to him.He doesn’t get the hesitation. “It’s not like that. She is not like that. I don’t want to be like that with her. Not with her, never with her.” Tommy sizes up his friend. 

“You really have changed.” He says while staring at Oliver then leans back in his chair. 

“Yes. But it’s more than that--she’s special Tommy. Really special. If she said she wouldn’t sleep with me, ever. I would be okay with it. Not happy but I’d do that for her, or not do it.” He smirks. 

“Oliver? Are you in love with this girl?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. I think I might be. She is everything Tommy. I want to be the man she deserves.” 

“Does she love you?” 

“I don’t know. I know she defended me to Lance. She quit her job in support of me and because my parents offered her money to stop being my friend.” He smiles just thinking about the fact that to Felicity he is more important than money. Of course, her pride and dignity had something to do with her quitting too. 

“Defended you to the big bad detective. She’s spunky! I like her already.” Tommy laughs and drinks more of his beer. “What are you going to do? To win the fair maiden’s heart, I mean.” Oliver chuckles. Tommy always has an unique way of expressing himself. 

“I have no idea. Any suggestions?” 

Tommy leans on the table like he is about to impart the secrets of love and the universe to his best friend, Oliver leans in to hear it, “I. have. no. idea.” He leans back and laughs. “Ollie I’ve never been in love. I am the last person to ask about love. My advice find someone who is and ask him.” Tommy gets up and goes back to work. Oliver heads upstairs to the office. 

He sits on the couch and realizes they should seriously replace this thing. He is thinking lays his head back against the back of the couch and thinks. Then it hits him. The one person he can call who loves and knows how to love the right woman, the right way. He picks up his cell and dials. 

“Wilson, here.” Oliver smiles. Slade Wilson was a lot of things but someone who plays around is not one of them. 

“Slade! It’s Oliver.” He waits. He knows they’ve had issues but they are still friends...he hopes. 

“Kid! How ya doing? And don’t waste my time with your rick kid polite small talk.” 

Oliver laughed. Slade has a way with words. “I...I think...I am almost certain..”

“Spit it out, Kid. I don’t have all damn day.” 

“I’m in love and I have no idea how to do this!” It tumbles out of Oliver so quickly he wonders if Slade could follow that. Felicity’s babbling and quick speaking must be contagious. He must though because the next thing Oliver hears is Slade laughing. And laughing. And laughing. 

“I thought you didn’t have time to waste?” Oliver finally interrupts. 

“Oh. Kid. I always have time for this. Which sister are you IN LOVE with this time? Laurel or Sara?” Oliver realizes Slade doesn’t believe him. That he thinks it’s just another one of his crazy antics.

“Neither. Her name is Felicity. Felicity SMOAK.” Slade stops laughing. Oliver waits nervously. 

“Well, that is new. Tell me about YOUR Felicity...” Oliver loves the way it sounded when Slade called her his Felicity. How he wishes that were true. 

“She is a woman, not a girl. She is smart, confident, but not cocky. She’s kind, generous. Loving, caring and she is beautiful. Truly beautiful. She makes--she makes the past seem in the past. You know?”

“yeah, Kid. I know. She sounds wonderful. What does she want with a jerk like you?” Slade is teasing him, sort of. Slade may respect Oliver, more or less, now. Oliver also knows Slade remembers everything that happened. 

“I honestly don’t know. She is too good for me. I know it.” 

“That’s good. You need someone who is out of your league. Too many girls are willing to do too much for your time and attention.” In a lot of ways, Slade has taught Oliver to be a man. To realize the difference between a girl and a woman. To understand his responsibility towards himself, his family and now to the person he loves. 

“How do I do this?” Oliver stops short of whining. Barely. 

Slade laughs again. Then he must pull the phone away because he doesn’t deafen Oliver when he yells, “Shado! Shado! Come here.” Oliver can hear sounds that must be Shado entering the room. “You have to hear this!” He is put on speakerphone. “Tell her Kid.”

Oliver sighs. Leave it to Slade. “I’m in love and have no idea what to do...” Shado screams. “Oh Oliver! That is wonderful. I was so worried. Wait...is it Sara or Laurel? Please say no...”

“It is neither one, love.” Slade replies for him. “Her name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak. And even when he says her name he sounds like a love sick puppy.” He laughs. 

“Oliver I want to hear all about her.” Shado exclaims excitedly. Oliver is happy his friends are so happy for him. They know what he has been through and what this means. 

“Love, I have an idea...we should go to Starling City and meet this amazing woman. A woman crazy enough and brave enough to take on the Kid.” Oliver did not like the sound of that. How could he introduce them to Felicity? Then again, how could he not? 

“Oliver? Can we, please?” He owed them both so much. There was no way to turn them down. 

“Of course. When can you make it?” 

“A month. Give me a month to get things in order and plan our trip.” Slade tells him but he thinks he is also telling Shado how long she must wait. 

“Sounds like a plan. I can’t wait to see you both.” Oliver means that. Slade and Shado understand him in a way few people do. And he needs their help with this whole being in love thing.   
“Shado?”   
“Yes? Oliver.”  
“Does it make my love less because I met her on Sunday?” She laughs but it is a kind laugh. Much like a mother for her child, although he is older than Shado. 

“No. Oliver. When you know..you know. However, knowing doesn’t mean the path is easier. In some ways, it’s harder. Being in love is exciting and scary.” 

“Does she love you?” 

“I think she could...if she would let herself...I will win her heart. Or die trying...at least, as long as I think she could love me...” He trails off. What if she doesn’t or can’t or won’t love him. She isn’t getting a good deal with him. He comes with baggage and a press corp in tow. 

“I am sure she will love you. Have you told her about us?About rehab?” 

“No.”

“Kid! You have to tell her. She has a right to know if you love her and want a life with her.” Slade counsels him gently. For once, he isn’t riding Oliver’s ass about things. 

“It’s hard...she has a past...”

“What kind of past?” Shado gently tries to get him to elaborate. “You don’t have to tell us. We work in security we can find out...” He knows she would never betray his trust, she is just letting him know he doesn’t have to betray Felicity’s. He remains quiet. 

“Okay, Kid. We will see you in a month. By then maybe you will have convinced her you aren’t a crappy option!” And there was the Slade he knew and sometimes loved. They hung up. He had one month to tell Felicity about his past and to get her to fall in love with him. He is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with introducing Slade and Shado. I KNEW I wanted them in the story. I know I want them to meet Felicity but deciding how and when was a struggle. I rewrote their introduction a few times...I really actually like how it turned out and where their part is headed. I hope you do too.


	9. lay your precious head here..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira, mirror messages and a sleepover! Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes* y'all are too sweet for words! I wish I could hug each one of you!! Thank you!! Your kudos and comments humble me. And stroke the muse's ego! I have this week off so I hope to fix the chapters I wrote and write some new ones! We'll see. Again, seriously..y'all rock!!

It’s been a week since Oliver has spent time with Felicity. Which leaves three weeks to tell her that he is in love with her and his friends are coming to town to meet her. To say he was avoiding her to avoid dealing with this would not be an understatement. He had accomplished things this week. His basement bachelor pad is done. The plumber set up the plumbing and he walled it off and installed the fixtures. 

Next he had walled off his bedroom area. He had his stuff delivered and set up. It didn’t have some of the comforts of the manor, but it was good. He couldn’t decide if he wants a living area or not. He has taken a huge section of the basement for training mats, dummies and various other exercise equipment. There was still a large section empty. For some reason he felt he needed to leave it alone. He was not sure why. 

Today he was going to the manor to get the rest of his stuff. He’d called Raisa who had told him his parents were at work. Thea was at school. He wouldn’t have minded seeing Thea, but he didn’t want to put her in the middle of his situation with their parents. Tommy offered to come with him and when he ran into Diggle, while picking up lunch a couple of days ago, he offered to help. The two men were becoming friendly towards one another. They both loved Felicity and that was a good foundation for their friendship. 

When Tommy and Oliver arrived at the manor; Diggle was already there. As they pulled up, Diggle stood from where he had been leaning against his car. Tommy and Oliver made their way over to the third man. 

“Tommy this is John Diggle, Felicity’s brother.” Tommy’s eyebrow quirked and he chuckled, “Her brother? Seriously?” Diggle laughed. 

“Yeah. Cliff notes verison: Her mom and my dad..step family. They divorced. The three kids stuck together.” Tommy nods and Oliver smiles. He respects the way the three kids decided they were family for life. He can just see a young Felicity proposing this to the two teenage boys and both of them doing as she wants. Who can resist her? 

“I guess we will all be family soon enough.” Tommy remarked as they headed towards the manor. The other two men stopped. Oliver always knew Tommy would play a role in his death. He just didn’t expect it to be today. 

“What?”

Tommy not realizing that Oliver hadn’t shared his feeling yet kept going. “Ollie and are brothers. You are Felicity’s brother. When these two lovebirds get hitched, we will all be one happy but crazy family.” Tommy laughed. 

Diggle turned to Oliver. “YOU are in LOVE with my sister?” Oliver gulps. He looks at how huge Diggle’s arms are and is certain he can choke him like a boa constrictor. 

Oliver stands up to his full height and raises his chin, “Yes. I am in love with her.” He looks Diggle straight in the eye when he says it. Diggle tries to stare him down but Oliver doesn’t back down. Finally Diggle smiles. 

“Good. I think she is falling in love with you too.” Oliver is so relieved to not be fighting to the death he almost misses what Diggle says. 

“Really?” He asks gleefully. Diggle just nods and starts walking again. Oliver is smiling broadly. Tommy is just shaking his head. 

“But Oliver? You break her heart? I rip your’s from your chest. Got it?” John Diggle was not someone you challenged. Oliver just nodded. He already knows that if he hurts her, if he loses her...he doesn’t want to go on. Hurting her would kill him. 

“I won’t hurt her.” Diggle smiles at him and nods. 

“I think it’s great my best friend, your sister but we are getting very close to hugging and a three way bromance ...” Both of the other men look at him and laugh. The men enter the house and head towards the kitchen. Oliver and Tommy know better than to not visit Raisa first. They may be grown men but she still scared them both. They entered and she immediately set out food. 

Oliver introduced Diggle. Tommy, however, was not letting a ‘this is Diggle he is here to help’ fly. He clears his throat. “Raisa, my darling! This is John Diggle. His baby sister is the love of our dear sweet Oliver’s life” He says this with gusto all the while smiling a devilish grin. Oliver gives him a death glare. He looks to Raisa and she has tears in her eyes. 

“Master Oliver? She is the one, the Mr and Mrs keep talking about? You love her?” Their is a tenderness in her voice he has never heard. He nods. She comes around the kitchen and wraps her beefy arms around his head. He loves her embrace. “I am so happy for you. I want to meet her.” He nods. 

“I promise. First I have to tell her it is LOVE and not scare her away...and the hope she loves me back..” 

“She will if she doesn’t already.” She tells Oliver while hugging him.

After they eat they head up to his room. Raisa had left boxes for them and they started filling them haphazardly. When Tommy moved out he had movers. Oliver had never moved before so neither had any idea how to do it. DIggle had lots of experience but was enjoying watching these two fools. After a couple of hours they were almost done. Tommy and Diggle were getting the tv off the wall and Oliver was in his bathroom when someone knocked. 

“yeah” Tommy replied without looking over his shoulder. Oliver came out and his mother was standing there. 

“I see you are hellbent on going through with this.” She looks around the room and folds her arms over her chest.   
“Yes. I am moving out.” He throws the toiletries he was holding into a box. Moira’s mouth is set in a disapproving way. 

“I think you are being unreasonable Oliver. Screw the girl. I don’t care; just don’t make a spectacle.” She moves slowly around the room. “We’ve put up with your dalliances before..I’m sure she won’t be the last one. Although at least this one has a brain...the dyed blonde is a bit cliched, however.” 

Oliver turns to Diggle who just hissed. He just now realized his mother is talking about Felicity. Tommy moves toward Diggle and whispers, “Let it go. Moira is more lethal than you think.” Diggle stares at the woman ready to fight. She walks over to him and holds out her hand in greeting. 

“Hello. I’m Moira Queen. Oliver’s mother. And you are?” She smiles weakly when he doesn’t take her hand and she slowly lowers it. Oliver smirks from behind her. 

“John. Diggle. I worked for you for the past three years. And that dalliance is my sister.” He hasn’t raised his voice but the threat is clearly audible. Moira looks confused. Both Tommy and Oliver are fighting to hide their smirks. 

“Pardon me? Are we discussing the same overly bubbly blonde IT girl?” She thinks she gained the upper hand. 

“Yes. My sister.” She looks between all three of the young men. 

“Felicity is Diggle’s stepsister. They’re close.”

She grabs her pearls. Diggle rolls his eyes. “I’m sure they are..” She says dripping with sarcasm and contempt. 

Diggle stays where he is and Oliver is thankful for that. He wouldn’t want to go up against him but he can’t let him hurt his mom. More for Diggle’s sake than his mom. “Felicity and I are close. She is my little sister. I love her and will do anything to protect her. Your son would be lucky if she was interested in him.”

Oliver notices his mom suddenly is interested in what Diggle is saying, “Are you saying she is NOT interested in my son?” Oliver watched as his mother became almost giddy at the prospect that Felicity wasn’t interested. 

“ I know they haven’t gone a date..either she isn’t interested or he needs to grow a pair.” With that Diggle bends down, grabs a huge box and leaves the room. Tommy laughs until he sees Oliver is not amused. 

“I’ll just take one of these normal size for a normal guy sized boxes and....” He leaves. Now Oliver is alone with his mother.

“Are you dating the girl?” He can see hope in her eyes. Hope that he isn’t. Hope that this is all just some joke he is playing on her. 

“That is none of your business.” With that he grabs a couple of boxes and leaves. He hopes that by the time they go up for the second load she will be gone. She isn’t. 

“Are you attending Sara’s going away party this weekend?” Oliver knows exactly where this is leading. She is hoping he is and he is taking Laurel or they will reconcile at the party. 

“I don’t know. I may have plans. Sara did invite me and Felicity.” 

“Wh-what? Oliver you can’t seriously take her to the party.” She looks at him like he has lost his mind. 

“Sara invited her.” 

Moira throws her hands up in the air and walks out. She comes back, “Oliver...maybe going back would help get your priorities straight.” 

“My priorities are straight. Yours are the ones that are questionable.” 

After that they load up all of his stuff and head to the club. Once there both men help him unload. Tommy goes up to the club to look into finding them some food. Raisa had fed them well but they were all hungry. Oliver was a bit worried about being only with Diggle. Finally, Diggle sensed it. 

“I’m not going to kill you. You love my sister. I just don’t know if you are good enough for her. Then again, you are better than the last one.” Diggle goes back to moving boxes. Oliver considers what he said. It’s something at least. 

“I am in love with her. I can’t explain it and I know I’ve only known her a couple of weeks...but I’ve been drawn towards her for a lot longer..and not in some stalker way.” He pauses and wonders how to get himself out of this hole. He decides to be honest..

“The first time I saw her she was in my dad’s office. He was being his usual borderline sexual harassing self while looking at her in a way that made my skin crawl. I wanted to hit my own father.” He licks his lips suddenly his nerves are taking over. “I’d see her in the cafeteria or in the hallways and I KNEW she could never be mine. She’s too perfect. Too smart. I just would pray to whatever deity there may be that she would find someone to love her, to cherish her the way I could..If I was the one she picked.” Oliver was ready for Diggle to laugh, punch him or tell him he was a lightweight. Instead, when he looked at the man he was looking at Oliver differently. 

“You didn’t ask and she’d be pissed but you have my blessing to ask her out...and one day, when she’s ready to marry her.” He realized Diggle was sincere. He approved of Oliver. He smiled. Knowing Diggle trusted him with his sister was huge to Oliver. He knows that someday some guy is going to want the same thing from him with Thea. He knows how hard it is for a brother to let his sister grow up. 

==========================================

Felicity’s day was not going well. First she woke up late. Then she broke the heel on her favorite pair of shoes. Then she was running late all day. Last she had a feeling someone was watching her all day. She knows she is being paranoid. Why would anyone watch her...aside from Lawton. She sighs as she enters her apartment. Closes the door and sets the alarm. She tosses her keys and bag on her entry table. 

She goes to the kitchen refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of wine she bought at Whole Foods. She pours a glass then grabs her cellphone to text Johnny and Oliver that she is home safe and sound. They both return her texts. She is happy they get along. She is not happy they double team her with their worries and overprotectiveness. 

She goes to the living room to curl up on her couch. She had three meeting with three different companies about joining them. She doesn’t know why she isn’t jumping at the chance to work at Wayne Industries. It is a dream job. She also keeps putting off meeting with QC. They let her quit. She sighs and takes another sip of wine. 

She wants something different. She wants to make a small difference in this world. Ridding people’s computers of viruses doesn’t seem like the best way to accomplish this goal. Maybe she could teach or join the peace corps or something. She decides to go change out of her interview clothes. As she makes her way down the hallway, she sees her wall art is askew. Then she goes to her bedroom and her bed is unmade and she KNOWS she made it. She stubbed her toe making it. 

She backs out then heads to the bathroom. On the mirror in her red lipstick: I AM YOURS AND YOU ARE MINE. FOREVER.

She ran down the hall, sliding on her area rug. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Johnny. She told him what she found. He told her to call the cops he was on his way. She did. 

Detective Lance arrived first. She let him in. He looked around and asked a million questions. Oliver, Johnny and Tommy arrived just as he asked the big one, “Is Lawton back?” She shook her head. 

“I don’t know. But. I think so. The mirror? That was what he kept saying when he had me in the cabin.” She shudders remembering. She expected Johnny to come comfort her but it was Oliver who sat down next to her and clasped her in hand in his. She smiled at him. She couldn’t believe she was dragging him into this mess. 

“You can’t stay here tonight. The forensic teams need to do there thing and it’s a crime scene. I accompany you to get some clothes and anything else you may need.” She nodded and followed him. She numbly grabbed her suitcase and threw in clothes, her contact stuff, her extra glasses and then went to the bathroom to collect some stuff from in there. Next, she grabbed an old computer bag and put a laptop and two tablet in there. She was ready to go, she just didn’t know where. 

They returned to the living room to see the three men standing in a circle talking. Detective Lance led them all onto the street. He said his goodbye. The men walked to Johnny’s car and they all got in. It took several minutes for her to realize they were going to Verdant not to Johnny’s. 

“Why are we going to the club?” She was all for drinking right now but not at the club. 

“I was hoping you’d stay with me. It will be safer than with DIggle since Lawton knows where he is and we didn’t think you’d want to stay with Maddie or Carly...” She hadn’t thought of that. He’d go to Johnny’s first. She definitely couldn’t put Carly or AJ at risk. Maddie would let her stay but she didn’t want to put her at risk either. 

“I think I should go to hotel. I don’t want to put anyone at risk over my bad choices.” 

All three men in unison said “No.” She pouted and then started to argue but was quickly shut down. They were right. She’d be safer with someone who knew the situation. She’d also rather not be alone. After they arrive at the club, Tommy heads to the back to get some drinks while Johnny goes to call Carly and figure out what is best for her and AJ. 

Oliver leads Felicity to a table in the corner. “I’m glad you’ve agreed to stay with me.” 

“I wish you’d go stay back at your parents. while I’m sure your place is safer...I don’t want you hurt..not for me.” He moves his chair closer to her and grips her face with both hands. 

“He can’t hurt me. There are things you don’t know about me. But know this, I am more than capable of protecting us both.” He kisses her. “Got it?” She nods. She trusts that he thinks that but he has no idea how lethal Lawton can be...but then again, the look on his face tells her that there is a lot she doesn’t know about him. 

Tommy returns with the drinks and they all share a sad toast. After their drinks, Johnny leaves. Carly is taking AJ to her parents house, out of state. Better safe than sorry. Johnny is escorting them there. When he gets back Lyla wants him to stay with her. Felicity suspects that is Lyla’s way of reconciling. Tommy needs to do final prep for that night so Oliver grabs Felicity’s stuff and they head down to his new place. 

It is then it hits her. She is spending the night with Oliver. She gulps. Just the two of them. All night. Oliver enters a code and the door opens. He explains the code. He doesn’t need to, she is a computer whiz. He shows her the bathroom, training area and finally his bedroom. There is an uncomfortable silence. 

“Hmmm...guess you are getting me into your bed...glad you picked the one I liked.” She laughs. Then she blushes. “I did NOT mean that the way it sounded! I can sleep on the mats...or” She looks around and there really isn’t anywhere else. 

He steps closer. “It’s a king size bed. We won’t know the other is even in the bed.” she gives her classic look of calling him out on his bullshit. “Okay. That’s a lie. We are adults. We can share.” She nods. 

“Sure why not?” Both are acting like this is no big deal. Both are lying. 

“Felicity I can sleep on the mats. It’s not a big deal.”

She is shaking her head, “No. We’re adults. You are doing a huge favor for me. I won’t impose more.” She grabs her stuff from him and puts it in the corner of the makeshift bedroom. “This place needs some decorating..not that I am complaining. I’m--I’m shutting up now.” 

It’s late for her. Probably ten. The club is banging. But she is exhausted. She turns to Oliver, “I’m going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.” She quickly exits the room. When she exits he is just standing there in his jogging pants. No shirt. Holy Mary Mother of God, how can one man be so perfect.   
They are both now just standing there. Oliver moves to get in the bed. She follows on the other side. They both just lay there. Then she turns on her side toward him. He mimics her move. 

“Oliver?” 

“yeah.” 

“If there is ANYTHING I can do to repay you let me know...and I totally did not mean that to sound sexual...”

He laughs. He loves how unconsciously she brings up sex. It’s charming. 

“Felicity?”

“Yeah...”

“There is something. In three weeks, two people very important are coming to town. Will you accompany me out to dinner with them?” 

“Yeah. If that is what you want. Seems like a small payback with the whole you could die and my ex is crazy, let me usurp your life...but okay.”

“Felicity?”

“Yeah...”

“Will go with me to Sara’s going away party.” 

She never expected that he’d want her to go. Both of the women he was just previously was dating will be there. Along with most of the societal elite. Why take her? 

“If you want me too..sure. I don’t see why you want to but I’m game.”

“I want to take you because I want to spend time with you.” He knew she wasn’t ready to hear the three magic words. “Sara invited you. It will be our first date.” She stiffens slightly. 

“Yeah..It will be.” They both smile like the love sick fools they are. She’s going to go out with him. This is HUGE. A real, at night, with people seeing them, date. 

“Felicity?”

“Yeah.”  
“Can I hold you?” She smiles and scoots over. He rolls onto his back and opens his arm. She fits perfectly tucked under his arm. She feels like this is where she is supposed to be..like this is home...this is lo---oh, shit. She fell in love with Oliver. That is a scary thought, yet...it seems so right.


	10. Don't know why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's going away party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear y'all are the best!! Thank you so much!! I squee at every kudo and get giddy over every comment. Really I do. 
> 
> A/N I've got some questions about deaths...there will be none. I am going to keep this as happy as can be..there will be drama of course but I am as raw emotionally after the season premier as some of you!

Oliver realized as they were yelling that they were having their first argument. He hadn’t told her he paid her rent for a year so she could relax about finding a job until this thing with her ex was settled. Unlike most of the women he knew this did not make her happy. It really, really pissed her off. She was stomping back and forth in the empty space yelling that he was archaic thinking she needed him to take care of her...and that she was an independent woman. 

He yelled back that he was protecting her and she needed to listen to him since she clearly wasn’t thinking straight. He knew that was the wrong thing when Tommy and Diggle who had been watching with amusement, both scurried out like rats abandoning ship. Now, they were staring each other down. She turned and look at the ceiling, he thinks she was counting backwards but he wasn’t sure. He also wasn’t moving closer to her. Self preservation. 

She turned back around her ponytail swinging with the motion. “What is your middle name?” He furrowed his brow at the question. “It’s not a trick question. What is your middle name?” 

“J-Jonas.” 

“ha. Like the Jonas brothers?” she tilts her adorable head. 

“I have no clue what the ‘Jonas brothers’ are...” 

“Not important...” she indicates with a wave of her hand and walks to him. He thinks that the fight is over. Maybe they will kiss and make up! She smiles but it’s not her normal smile. She grabs a wad of his shirt and pulls him down, something tells him this isn’t to kiss him... She looks him dead in the eye, “Oliver Jonas Queen, I adore the fact that you want to protect me. I, even maybe, like the cave man protection thing..however, I DO NOT NEED and WILL NOT allow you to EVER think for me, got it? I will listen to what you have to say, consider it and then probably do whatever I want. My life, my choice. Got it?” He just nods quickly. He thought loud voice was scary. Overly controlled angry Felicity was worse. 

She let his shirt go and smoothed it out, “Good. Now how much do I owe you for rent while I stay here? I will of course pay you back the rent on my apartment and pay my share of food and utilities.” Now, Oliver was too afraid to argue. He was also still feeling tingly from her smoothing out his shirt. They had been staying here together for a week now. Sleeping in the same bed. He wanted more but wasn’t pushing it. They had Sara’s going away party tomorrow...first date. 

He momentarily forgot the question, then remembered utilities so he answered that, “The club pays the utilities.” 

“Fine. I will ask Tommy.” And with that she went upstairs to the closed club. Oliver realized he should feel bad. Tommy is his best friend and all. This is an every man for himself situation. He’d make it up to him later. 

===========================================

After Felicity practically beat it out of Tommy how much she would pay in rent and utilities she wanted to leave. She knew that was a bad idea. The boys all insisted she take someone with her. Since she didn’t want to put them in danger she generally stayed here. She couldn’t be the reason someone else got hurt. She also didn’t like them worrying about her so she gave in to the babysitter routine. She had agreed to go to Sara’s party and it was tonight. So she would get out of here for awhile. Oliver and Johnny had decided she’d be safe enough with him at a party. 

Bored she decided to help with setup at the bar. She was carrying glasses out to the bar when she spotted someone underage. “Miss? I’m sorry we’re not open and you are definitely not old enough to be in here.” The girl turned around. 

“Who are you?” Felicity could tell this girl came from money. Growing up in Vegas you can spot them. They have an air about them. Even the nice ones. “Felicity Smoak.” The girl’s face immediately lit up. Felicity didn’t know her so this confused her. 

The girl ran around the bar and through her arms around Felicity. Who hugged her back. Instinct? “I’m Thea. Thea Queen. Oliver’s sister?” Felicity had heard of her, and seen pictures in the paper but this girl looked different somehow. 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Queen.”

“Silly. I’m Thea, my brother is crazy about you! You will be family someday. My future sister cannot call me MIss Queen...how weird would that be?” She laughed. Felicity liked the girl. She was a stark contrast from her mother. 

“Is Ollie around?” Before Felicity could answer, the man in question did. “Right here, Speedy.” The girl ran to him. Felicity could see why he called her Speedy. She smiled at the two of them. They went over and sat at a table. She went back to setting up. Tommy came out. 

“Lis...can I call you Lis? Felicity is just too long..”  
She laughed. “Sure. My sister in law does and my nephew.”   
“Lis, you are the best bar help I’ve ever had. I would hire you on the spot, if cranky mccrankster would let me.” They both looked over at Oliver who was deep in conversation with his sister.   
“It’s okay Tommy. I’m in hiding. Working at the best club in town..probably not conducive to hiding. Bad guy would know where and when to find me.” She laughed but noticed he didn’t. 

“You are accompanying Oliver to the big bash tonight, right?” She nods and he must take that as a sign to continue. 

“Lis. In case you haven’t noticed. I’m rarely serious, but for a moment I’m going to be serious.” He tilted his head forward and looked her in the eye, conveying his seriousness. She understood. He needed her attention. 

“Okay...”

“YOU are magic for Oliver. He is happier than I’ve seen him since before we discovered girls and beer.” She looked over his shoulder to Oliver. It was like he sensed her and looked to her and smiled. She returned it, then back to Tommy. “I want you to know that no matter what happens, I am in your corner. I am here for you and Oliver.” 

“umm okay.”

“I’m telling you this because I know you two are going to the party. I asked Laurel to be my date. I’m going to do my best to corral her, but she is like a force of nature.” He smiled when he said it. Felicity briefly wondered if he had feelings for Laurel. 

“You expect trouble? Should I not go?”

“Oh you should definitely go. I hope there isn’t, but you will have both Lance sisters and Moira Queen.. It could be tough.” She was really starting to like Tommy. He was becoming one of her best friends. Him warning her and telling her about how good she is for Oliver, made her adore him even more. She went back to work.

She noticed the time and went downstairs to get ready. On one of her rare excursions out of the club, she had gone shopping with Lyla for a dress. It was a green tea length dress with a jewel neckline. She loved it. She felt pretty and sophisticated without being stuffy. If she was honest she was scared to wear something shorter, she didn’t want to come off as a gold digger or a whore. She knew people were going to judge but she didn’t want to give them ammunition. She hated worrying about this stuff but Oliver was worth it. 

She wore her hair in a side braid. She put in her contacts and her makeup, if she did say so herself, was flawless. She hoped she looked good enough to be with him. She worried. She put on her black strappy heels and was ready. She exited the bedroom area to find Oliver dressed in a suit pacing. She cleared her throat and he turned around. His mouth dropped open. She was hoping that was a good thing. 

“You look gorgeous. Amazing.” He looked at her sometimes like she was the most precious person in the world to him, like she was his sun. She smiled. 

“Not so bad yourself, stud.” Did Oliver just blush? He walked over and help her put on her wrap. They took the stairs. They were taking his car. He hated her mini-cooper. He avoided it the way she avoided peanuts. The party was being held at a fancy restaurant in town. They arrived and Oliver gave the valet his keys. He escorted her in. She loved the way his hand always went to the small of her back. It always sent a shiver down her back. A good shiver. 

They were at the bar talking and having a drink. She was touched by the way Oliver made sure the food didn’t have peanuts in it every time she reached for one. She had almost forgot where she was because she was lost in Oliver. Then she caught sight of Sara. She came over and hugged both of them. “I am so glad you guys could make it. I am going to miss you, Ollie.” She smiled warmly at him then turned to Felicity. “And you! I wish I could have gotten to know you better before I leave. Promise when I get back we will have lunch or shop or whatever?” Felicity promised they would. Sara had a lot of people to talk to so she left. 

They were mixing with the other guests. Some were nice to her. Other had barely veiled contempt for her. She did her best to take it all in stride. They didn’t know her so there opinions should not matter. Yet, they did because they were Oliver’s people. She excused herself to go to the restroom. She needed a breather. 

After taking a few minutes to herself, she went to wash her hands. Then she was fixing her makeup when a face appeared in her mirror. Moira Queen. Felicity had hoped to avoid this for awhile or forever. She smiled. It was not returned. She turned to face Moira. 

“Felicity. I saw you arrive with my son.” She was literally looking down her nose at Felicity. It took all her strength not to roll her eyes. Moira wasn’t her boss but she was Oliver’s mother. And Felicity did love Oliver. She was coming to terms with loving and being in love with Oliver.

“Yes. We came together.” 

“I see the way you look at my son. I know you love him. What you don’t see is that he doesn’t love you. He will never love you.” Felicity was fighting back the tears. That was her biggest fear, Oliver not loving her just the challenge she presented. “Don’t worry my dear, he will make you feel like the most precious thing in the world to him..until he is done with you.” She sneers at Felicity.

“You are not the one for him. You can’t handle him. He needs a strong hand. He needs someone who will keep him in line. Someone to make sure he lives up to his responsibilities.” 

Felicity had enough. While she suspected some of what his mother was telling her was true, she was making Oliver out to be a child and horrible person. Moira Queen could tell her she wasn’t good enough, that he’d never love her BUT she would not insult him. “Do you even know your son? He is an adult. A loving man. HE doesn’t need to be controlled. He needs to be loved and supported.” She took a deep breath. 

“You’re right. I do ove him. I would be honored and proud to be the one he chooses to share his life with. What I will not do is try to change him. Try to mold him into YOUR idea of what he should be. He is perfect as is.” With that she walked out. She wanted to cry. 

She wanted to cry for herself. For the fact Moira had hit all her weaknesses. She wanted to cry for Oliver, for the kid who was never good enough. For the young man they sent away. She mostly cried for the man, who was made to feel inadequate when he is so amazing. She arrived back to Oliver. He was talking to Tommy and Laurel. Great. Could this night get worse. 

Then it did. She really needed to stop asking that question. Obviously life took that as a challenge and accepted. 

She grabbed a glass of wine from the waiter and walked up to the group. As she arrived Oliver put his arm around her. He smiled down at her. The smile she returned was weak at best. Then it happened. “Hello.” She turned to see Sara. She liked Sara but not the smile on her face. 

“Ollie. I just overheard the MOST interesting conversation in the little girls room.” she smirked at Felicity then smiled at the rest of the group. “Felicity here, just handed Moira Queen her ass on a platter. It was EPIC.” Sara is beaming with pride at Felicity. 

“Ollie, if you don’t marry this girl I may try to steal her when I get back. No one stands up to your mother!” She laughs and nudges Felicity.Then she whispers loud enough for all to hear, “Felicity like likes you...” She giggles and they all know what she meant. Felicity feels herself blush, “You better tell her you like LIKE her back before she believes what your mom told her.” 

Oliver looks down at her, “What happened? Are you okay?” He was looking around she assumed for his mom. His jaw was clenched and he had what she has deemed (to herself) as angry face. 

“Oliver. I’m fine. She doesn’t scare me.” She touched his arm to get his attention. Then she looked at the other two people who weren’t privy to the conversation. “She tried to intimidate me. It didn’t work.” 

He gave her the once over. He must have felt she was telling him the truth. He nodded. “Do you want to leave?” 

“No. This night isn’t about your mother. It is about Sara.” Then she leaned in, “And our first date.” Sara grabs Laurel to go take pictures with their parents. Oliver is talking with an older couple. Felicity makes her way to the bar. 

“What happened? You and Moira showdown? You can tell Uncle Tommy!” Tommy can always make her smile. She likes that about him. 

She considers what to tell him. How much. She can’t keep it in. She pulls him over to the corner. “Moira...wanted to talk to me about Oliver.” He motions her hand for her to continue. “She just confirmed that while I am in love with him, he isn’t in love with me. For a moment, I let it get to me. Then she started talking about how he needed to be ‘handled’.” 

Tommy pulled her into a hug. “Oh my sweet, sweet innocent Felicity...that man...let’s just say Moira doesn’t see things clearly.” He held her by her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

===============================================

Oliver could not get over the fact his mother had cornered her like that. He had just finished talking to two of his parents friends when Laurel sauntered up. “Ollie.” She smiles up at him. He has a stilted grin. He doesn’t want to deal with her. 

“Looks like Tommy has a new toy.” She looks pointedly over his shoulder. He see Tommy hugging Felicity. The jealousy slams into him. If Tommy wasn’t his best friend and Felicity’s friend he would be marching over there and punching him out. But Tommy is his best friend and is important to Felicity. He knows Tommy would never try to come between them He knows Oliver loves her. He turns back to Laurel. 

“They’re friends.” Her smile drops. 

“You trust her with another billionaire. Interesting. Guess you don’t mind sharing.”

“I didn’t before, but Tommy knows I’d never share her.” He smiles and she gets the obvious dig at her. Tommy is here with her after all. 

How do they even know each other?” Before he thinks better of it. He replies, “She’s living with me, below the club.” 

She throws her drink in his face, “What do you mean SHE is living with you? I tried to get you to move in with me, and you move that- that person in after only knowing her what a week? What the hell, Ollie?” 

Oliver is wiping his face. He works his jaw before telling her, “I love her. She needs me and I need her. I want a life with her.” He stalks off to find Felicity and Tommy. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Tommy asks with a smile. 

“Laurel. She’s angry. I told her Felicity moved in.” He answered Tommy while looking at Felicity. He takes her hand. Tommy nods. 

“I guess I should go calm down my date.” He smiles at Felicity and claps him on the shoulder.

“Ready to go?” He asks her. He wants nothing more than to be in the basement with her. Curled in their bed, yes he thinks of it as their bed. Talking and maybe eating ice cream. He doesn’t care. He just wants to be alone with her. And maybe Thea had bought Felicity’s gift and Diggle had delivered it! 

“Yeah. This was..yeah.” He leads her to the car. They drive home while she tells him about the confrontation with his mother. He feels she is leaving something out, but he lets it slide. He is just glad to be leaving. She is staring out her window lost in thought. He is lost in his own thoughts about how right this is, going home with her, although he wishes it were a better home. Should he look into something else? The basement makeshift apartment was fine for him, alone, but Felicity deserved better. He’d approach the subject later. 

It was then, in the dark of his car a horrible thought occurred to Oliver, “What if, she left him?” The threat of her ex, doesn’t seem to be materializing. There is no reason for her to stay. He needed to give her a reason to say. His mother, crazy friends and lack of a decent place did not work in his favor. 

They arrived at the club and he parked in his reserved spot. They walked around to the back forgoing the main entrance. He punched in the code and they descended the stairs. He was leading her down, when he discovered his present had arrived he stepped to the side in front of her to see her reaction. He was suddenly nervous about how she would react. Her reaction to him paying her rent so she didn’t have to worry about things had not gone as planned. He was also reconsidering having done that, she’d have to stay with him...then he realized he didn’t want her to HAVE to stay, he wanted her to want to stay, to want him. 

Felicity started talking and he was drawn out of his thoughts, “I will go change first if that o-o- oh my god! What is that?” She points to her new computer set up. Actually three desks and boxes of equipment.Oliver had no clue what to buy her so he had Thea find a personal shopper. Felicity had been complaining about their internet, so she had “fixed it”. He didn’t question it. Then she bought a server, because she has things to do! she exclaimed. But she was still bored and said she couldn’t even freelance. So, the guy at the store sold all this to Thea. It was still in boxes mostly..

“This is all the top of the line equipment, you could want or need according to the guy at the store. If we messed up, we will exchange it or buy new.” She is reading all the boxes and her smile is getting bigger. 

“Oliver? Why? You know you didn’t have to do this right?” she has tears in her eyes. He hopes it’s happy tears. 

He looks at the ground suddenly worried, then back to her face, “I know. I wanted to do this. I wanted you to be happy here...with me.” She runs over and hugs him. 

“Oliver. I am happy here...with you. I am always happy when you are with me.” She reaches up onto her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. He’ll take what he can get. “I just want you to know you don’t have to buy me things...but if you are THIS? Much better than flowers!” She smiles. 

“I know I don’t have to buy you things. I just wanted to make things here easier for you.” She gives him a smile that could light the world on fire. 

“Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You can get sweaty right there and I can pretend to do important stuff while secretly watching.” She has her back to him and motions towards the various sections of their place, she turns back towards him, “ Good plan, Sir.” They both laugh. 

“You like watching me work out?”   
“Duh. Have you seen you? I’m not a nun or blind, it’s an amazing sight to behold.” 

After that ego boost she goes to change into pj’s. He surveys the boxes and realizes he has no clue what most of the stuff is but she does and that’s what counts. He changes right there since he has a pair of jogging pants hanging up. He’s never been shy about his body and after rehab, he’s in the best shape of his life. She comes out and he has already changed. She looks longingly at the boxes. He decides to take pity on her, she has earned it. 

“Why don’t you set your stuff up or at least start it. I can work out or not. Then I can not pretend to do anything but watch you...” She dives right in. She loves everything including the desks. Worth every penny to see her face when she concentrates. He finds a comfy spot on the floor and watches her. His favorite activity lately is watching her. She has made this place a home. Their home. Oliver is all smiles until he realizes, two weeks until Slade and Shado arrive. He still hasn’t told her he is in love with her. He has told everyone else including his little sister and the whiskey vendor.


	11. Look who's back..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat returns just when they think he isn't around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who is reading my story. A special thanks to those leaving kudos and commenting. They are so important to me. 
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. Thanks for reading!

It had a been a few days since the party and since he gave Felicity all the computer stuff “a computer nerd can want”, her words, not his. He just enjoyed watching her gleefully squeal every time she found something new. He had learned that when she worked on her computers she was in “the zone” and the only way to get an iota of her attention was to take of his shirt and do his salmon ladder, which he may have moved more into her line of sight to make sure he got her attention. He had already been on it so much today his arms were hurting. He decided to seek out Tommy. 

“Tommy.” Oliver said as he sat down and propped his feet up on the desk. Tommy looks up. “Ollie. How can I be of service?” He sets aside his papers. Oliver smiles. He had missed Tommy and he is reminded why often. He knows how to make Oliver smile. 

“How’d things go with Laurel the other night?” He didn’t really care but better prepared than not. Tommy looks at him. 

“Why?” Tommy looks angry and Oliver doesn’t understand why. 

“I care?” Tommy gets up and comes around the desk to sit in the chair beside him. 

“I swear Ollie if Felicity was just another distraction or dalliance, I swear I am done with you. That girl is crazy about you and you are asking about LAUREL?” Tommy slams his hand down on the chair arm, “No, you know what..go” he motions out the door as he stand, “leave Felicity. I will buy out your half of the club and you can move somewhere else” He is standing to head to the door, Oliver stops him as he walks past his chair.

“Whoa. whoa that is not why I asked! But what do you mean I can go?” Oliver was happy Tommy was protective of Felicity and hurt he didn’t realize not being with Felicity is not an option.

Tommy sits back and looks his best friend in his eye, “We have always had a rule. I know that. But you break her heart, I will be there for HER. And maybe someday she will look at me the way she looks at you.” Oliver was flabbergasted that Tommy would jump ship and more that he would want her. He understands how awesome she is and perfect, but he had feelings for her?

“I don’t care about Laurel, I want to be prepared for her crazy. I love Felicity. That will never change. You can just back off.” Tommy smiled. 

“Consider me backed. Hurt that girl Ollie and all bets are off.” Oliver knew Tommy and Felicity had gotten close just not this close. He had to ask, he hates himself but he HAS to ask. 

“When you two were off talking and hugging in the corner at the party...were you just being her friend or is it more. Do you want it to be more?” 

Tommy just blinked at him for a solid minute, while Oliver waited barely able to breath. Then suddenly Tommy started to smile, then laugh, then threw his head back laughing, “Oliver Queen! You are jealous. I never thought I’d see the day. This is classic. I love it!” He keeps laughing. Oliver is not happy with it. 

“You can stop laughing at any time.” Oliver looks at him with a bemused look. 

“Ollie you don’t get it, this has never happened. I need to revel in it.” Tommy finally gets himself under control. “I care about her, I could care more about her but I know she cares for YOU.” He looks sincere so Oliver lets it drop and Tommy continues. “Okay. I’m done. Laurel?” he thinks about it. “She is angry you two are living together. She is pissed you seem to be in love with Felicity.”

“Do I need to worry about her?”

Tommy considers him. “No. I don’t think. You love Felicity. Felicity loves you. How can Laurel get in the middle?” 

Oliver considers his friend. “I do love her..her loving me? Like we say she is smart. Too smart for me. She can do better.”

“True. But does she want to do better? “ He eyes Oliver. “Obviously she does not. I mean, she could have me. The more handsome, smarter and richer option. She still leaves my bar to return to your crappy apartment.” Tommy jokes. 

“Do you think we should move?” 

Tommy smirks, “She is safer here. I would move but then again I like creature comforts.” Oliver is lost in thought when there is a tap on the door. He looks and Felicity is standing there. “Lis! Come in, come in. Ollie and I are just chatting. 

She enters and is looking for a place to sit. Oliver smirks she still avoids that couch. She must decide against it as always, and plops down in his lap. He isn’t complaining. “I missed you. I looked up and you were gone.” She pouts. 

“I’m sorry. I just came up to talk to Tommy. I didn’t want to disturb you and your work.” 

“You don’t mind disturbing me when you do your ladder thing. THAT takes my focus away from work...I mean, who in their right mind could NOT watch?”

Tommy raises his hand. “I am certain I could not watch.” 

Felicity turns to him and sticks her tongue out at him. Both men laugh. 

“You two crazy kids get out of here, I got work to do. Ollie you said you’d talk to the vendor about the beer today.” Oliver nods. It is his turn to yell at the guy. 

Oliver went to talk to the beer guy, or one of the beer guys. He finally had enough and threatened the guy. The guy quickly backed down. Oliver went to find Felicity and found her sitting at the bar talking to the whiskey vendor. The very one Oliver had confessed his love for Felicity to and now he was sweating. Oliver approached them slowly. 

“Hey Old man.” the young guy smiled at him. “I finally got to meet your girl.” Oliver scowls but the young guy is not intimidated as easily as the beer guy. This guy is from the Glades and it takes more to scare him. Why did Oliver talk to him? Oh yeah. Taste testing. Damn. He puts his hand on her back. 

“You’re right. She is beautiful and smart. She redid my spreadsheets.” He smiles at Felicity.

“That she is.” He says. She looks up at him then leans into his chest. The young man looks away. 

“I was unaware we had a delivery today.”

“You don’t. I have a date. We decided to meet here.” Felicity pulls away. She gives him a look. He knows that look. It is be calm. She starts moving to stand and grabs his hand. Just then Thea walks. 

“Hey Ollie. Felicity!” She smiles then notices the vendor. “Roy! I am glad you could make it after all.” She smiles. But not like she did at him or Felicity but like a girl would smile at a guy she was interested in. Oh hell no. Felicity puts a hand to his chest to stop him. He looks down. She smiles. He melts. By the time he recovers his sister and the vendor have disappeared. He looks around. 

“They’re gone Oliver.” she says sweetly. He scowls. “She is eighteen. He is twenty one. Girls date boys.” He knows that. He dated...which is exactly why he doesn’t want Thea dating. Especially the guy who delivers whiskey. Why not the beer guy, sure he was twenty five but Oliver scared him. Roy? He doesn’t scare Roy. 

Felicity leads him out of the club. “Where are we going? You never like to go out.” she sighs. 

“I need to start going out more. It’s obvious it wasn’t him. Or if it was he left. It’s been a couple of weeks and nothing.” 

Oliver knew that this was probably a trick by her ex. He’d waited out enough people to know that you just needed to patient and prey would fall into your lap. He was on guard while trying to act like he wasn’t.   
She led him to her car. His least favorite mode of transportation. He pulled her towards his bike. They had a stare off. Shockingly, he won. Felicity said she needed a dress for their dinner next week. They arrived downtown where her favorite shops where located. They mingled in the crowd. Oliver was nervous. “We are here for a dress, right? Just a dress.” They were holding hands and walking like every other couple who were out. Only Oliver felt they were being watched, or watched more than normal. 

“And shoes...maybe earrings. Depends on what dress I buy.” He gave her look. “And if you are a very good boy, I MIGHT let you buy me lunch!” She teased. 

Him buying is rare and she knows he prefers it. She is trying to relax him. They head into a shop. He looked around and found a space where he could watch her browse and see everyone who came in the front door. She was busily searching the racks. A saleslady had tried to help her but was quickly rebuffed. She came over to Oliver. 

“May I help you, Sir?” She looked at him and he could tell the moment she noticed he was who she thought. Her smiled kicked up a notch. 

“No, thanks. Just waiting for my girlfriend.” He nodded over to Felicity. She heard him and looks at him with a strange expression. He shrugs it off. She motions she is going to change. He isn’t happy I would rather she bought them all, tried them on at home and bring them back if she wants. She would argue that’s wasteful. 

She is back there for a few minutes when an alarm goes off. He doesn’t hesitate to go back to the dressing rooms. The first one is locked. He starts kicking the locked doors open until he finds her. There is a man with an eye patch standing over her. She is on the floor. When she noticed the door flung open she looks up. Her face has a bruise. He doesn’t hesitate to act, he grabs the shocked man by his shirt and shoves him into the wall. Then to the ground and starts banging him into the floor, he sits on the man’s chest and starts to choke him. Oliver suddenly hears Felicity begging him not to kill, not for her. He is about to do more, but the man flips him off of him and pulls a knife from his boot, and slices Oliver’s stomach. Oliver’s first thought is that he didn’t stab him only slashed him. 

He rolls onto his knees and makes his way to her. She grabs for his stomach as he grabs for her face. “Oliver, you’re cut! Oh my god, I can’t believe he’d hurt you!” She’s crying and Oliver pulls her closer. 

“It’s okay, Felicity. Sweetheart? Are you okay?” She nods and they are holding one another on the floor of an upscale boutique. He almost laughs at the absurdity of their life. 

Oliver hears the police entering. Apparently, the silent alarm had gone off several moments before the sales clerk looked into it. They thought one of their coworkers had tripped it. In that time, that lunatic had been alone with Felicity. Damn it. Why didn’t he go back there with her. The paramedics make it into the dressing room and reach for Felicity and Oliver actually growls at them. “We stay together.” he tells them. A cop enters and pulls him away. He is fighting him until he hears Felicity’s voice. 

“Oliver? Oliver! It’s okay. I will go with them and let the other one take care of you, please? For me?” She lays her hand on his arm. He is about to argue when the man tells Oliver in a low voice, “She needs help and won’t accept it while you’re acting like this.” He immediately calms and let’s the man lead him away. He sees Detective Lance headed his way. 

 

“Everyone is saying you got hurt him before he pulled the knife..” Oliver just nods. “They say you might have killed him, had he not got his knife.” Oliver stays silent. Concentrating on the pain of the paramedic tending his wound. “Good for you. That girl needs someone to protect her and hell, if you aren’t it.” He said with a smirk. They both looked up when they heard someone screaming to be let in. John Diggle. He was going to kill him.   
“Hold that thought detective. I think her brother might kill me.” 

“I understand his desire.” With that the detective walked away. Diggle was making his way to Oliver. He looked Oliver up and down. 

“Where is she?”  
“Out back in the ambulance. They want to take her to the hospital she is refusing to go.” Both men shared a look saying she is stubborn but they both know better than to argue with her. Diggle waits by him until the paramedic gives him the all clear. Oliver puts his tattered shirt back on. He leads Diggle through the store, to the back entrance to where Felicity is in the ambulance. 

They are just finishing up with her. They give her as much of an all clear as they can without doing a CT scan, which she refused. Both men start to object and then she turns her stern don’t mess with me look and they both snap their jaws shut. She steps down and starts walking away. Detective Lance asks to talk to her. She goes in with him, alone. 

Diggle and Oliver both pace. They want to be with her. 

“How did this happen Oliver? You said you could protect her.” 

“I should have went in the back with her...it was a stupid mistake. I knew she’d fight me on it, and I let it go.” Diggle shakes his head. 

“I wouldn’t have gone back either.” He looks to the building and back to Oliver. “How long do you think he was alone with her?”

“Ten minutes max.” Oliver states then thinks about it, “A lot can happen in ten minutes.” They both know that and neither wants to think about what happened in that ten minutes. 

“Some day you’re going to tell me why I trust you and how you can be so nonchalant about a slash wound.” They both look up when Felicity comes out. It is decided that John is taking her back to the club in his car. Oliver follows on his bike.

When they arrive Tommy has already heard about what happened. He is waiting for them. He immediately goes to Felicity and gives her an once over. “You seem okay, aside from that bruise. You are okay, right?” Tommy is worried and it’s in his voice. She reassures their friend she is fine but wants to rest. Diggle hugs her gently goodbye and tells her to call him. She agrees. Then Tommy does the same and tells her he is only upstairs and if she needs anything to let him know. 

Finally, Oliver leads her downstairs. He wants to help her change, but she refuses to let him. He feels helpless. He changes and crawls into bed. He will not sleep, he already knows this but he will watch over her while she does. He she comes to their bed and crawls in. He opens his arms and she dives into what he considers her spot. Her head nestled under his chin. Half her body on top of his left side. He finally can breathe. 

He kisses the top of her head. She kisses his chest. She looks up at him and he kisses her and it is an urgent kiss. A kiss to reassure them both that they survived and are okay. He licks her bottom lip in question, she answers by opening her mouth. Oliver is completely lost in his exploration of her mouth when he feels her move and crawl on top of him. He sits up and she is straddling him. He starts kissing her jaw, then her neck and starts to head lower, when she pulls away. 

He looks up at her through his lustful gaze. She buries her head in his neck. 

“We should talk...” That never goes well in these situations is Oliver’s first rational thought. He is telling his body to calm down but it really doesn’t want to listen to him. She moves off of him. They are sitting crossed legged facing one another. 

“I want to Oliver. Do I ever WANT to.” She sniffles and he realizes she is crying. He moves to hug her but she puts her hand up in a silent plea for him not to. “I’m scared.” He drags in a ragged breath. “Not of you...but of me. Of what will happen.” He waits. 

“When we were at the shop, did you mean it?” Oliver has no idea what she is talking about. “Mean what?” She smiles. Then looks away before looking him in the eye. He knows her well enough to know she is steeling herself to whatever she is scared he may say. 

“Did you mean it when you called me your girlfriend?” He smiles. “Yes. I think of you as my girlfriend.” Her face lights up. “Was I supposed to ask you first?” She shrugs. 

“I don’t know Oliver.....” she laughs. 

“Felicity Smoak, will you be my girlfriend?” He puts on his most charming smile. She laughs and acts like she is thinking. 

“I don’t know..do you have a letter men’s jacket I can wear?” He is so happy she is being her normal sarcastic playful self. “No. But you can have my heart..does that count?” He does have one but he has no idea where it is, he may look for it just to surprise her with it. She stopped smiling. 

“Did I say something wrong?” She shakes her head, “No. No...it’s just..” She trails off. “You have mine..my heart, you know.” He smiles and has her on her back kissing her. 

“You are my girlfriend. I have your heart.” He kisses her. “I love you, Felicity.” He says with her beneath him. She gasps. “I- I love you too.” She reaches behind his neck and pulls him in for another kiss. Then she pulls back. 

“I need to tell you about when he had me.” She rolls her eyes, “When he took me..last year. And today.” He knows she needs to tell him. He also knows she needs to rest and he needs to wake her up every hour. 

“We can and we will discuss it. I WANT to know. But tonight, you need your rest.”

“Okay. But I want to tell you. I need you to know before things get...get intimate, before we make love. It’s a big deal to me. Just know, he didn’t rape me. Not sexually.” He nods. But in his head he is killing that man a million different ways. He’s been telling himself since he got back that he isn’t a fighter or a killer, but a survivor like Slade told him. He knows he will kill to protect her. He is scared about what she will tell him, about what she endured. But he is more scared knowing he will have to tell her about his life the past five years. She’s right, they need to be honest so when they make love it is an honest show of affection. She’s made him a better man. Can she love the better man when she learns how bad he was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter has Slade and Shado in town..things start to get more interesting and rocky for our favorite pair!


	12. Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart Please don't throw that away Cuz I'm here for you Please don't walk away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Mr and Mrs Wilson. Oliver opens up about his time away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this sitting here for awhile. It is what I wanted sort of. Let me know what you think..nicely? 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support of this one. It is amazing how wonderful you all have been to me and this story. <3
> 
> As always no beta and this time I didn't proofread it.

Felicity has been working on her latest job almost non-stop. She had been offered several freelance gigs of all sorts. She was thriving dealing with the challenges. She, however, was missing Oliver. They had confessed their love for one another. She couldn’t believe he could love her. That he was in love with her. Wanted her to meet his friends and let her know in a million different ways he was in this with her one hundred percent. She smiled just thinking about it. He seemed just as awed that she could love him. He treats her love like a gift. It makes her melt just thinking about it.

She decided it was time for a break. Oliver was dealing with club business with Tommy and the accountant. She made her way upstairs and found Thea there. “Hi Thea.”  
Thea spun on her stool to face her. “Felicity! How are you?” Felicity really liked Oliver’s little sister. She was so full of life and had a wisdom that belied her age. She was also becoming one of Felicity’s favorite people. 

“I’m fine. Meeting Oliver’s friends in a couple of days.”

“Who haven’t you met?” Thea tilted her head in curiosity. Felicity knew it was genuine. The girl could manipulate and lie to her parents but she had no reason to lie to Felicity. 

“Slade and Shado Wilson.” Felicity moved around the bar to get herself a glass of water. She looked up and saw a confused look on Thea’s face. “What?”

“I don’t think I know them.” Felicity dodged that. She didn’t know if Oliver wanted Thea to know them. She decided her best plan of action was to change the subject. “How is Roy?” The girl’s face lit up. She couldn’t hide her affection for the guy. 

“He’s great. We’re great. I really like him a lot.” Felicity didn’t need to hear her say it, as it was written all over her face. “And speak of the devil!” Felicity turned to see Roy Harper striding in and marching right over to Thea and kissing her hello. It was sweet. Felicity smiled until she heard a throat clear. She knew it was Oliver. He was trying to not play big brother protector, but it wasn’t going well. 

“Bye big brother. Bye Felicity.” Thea said grabbing Roy’s hand and pulling him out of the club. 

“What am I?” Tommy called after her. 

“Bye Tommy.” She laughed. 

Felicity turned to the guys. “Good meeting with the accountant or do I need to start virtually really robbing banks?” She joked. They laughed. 

“We are turning a profit.” Oliver said.   
“Not as big as we’d hoped but since Oliver settled down with you...the ladies aren’t coming around as much. No women is no men.” Tommy said, but quickly added, “I am happy for both of you, really. Just our bottom line is a bit depressed...much like the women of Starling City.” He smiled. 

“Tommy maybe you should up your playboy facade and bring in the ladies?” Felicity suggested as she walked over and put her arms around Oliver. He leaned down and kissed her. Tommy looked over at both of them before sitting on a stool. 

“I’ve thought about it but you two have spoiled me! I want that!” He points to the two of them. “That looks better than a string of ladies..oh god, someone hand me a drink. I’m losing my mind!” They all laughed. Felicity could tell that Tommy was lonely. She was once again sad that things between him and Maddie hadn’t been serious. Maddie had already moved on. Felicity hopes her friend knows what she let slip through her fingers. She left the boys to discuss this or pretend it doesn’t exist. Whichever they preferred.

 

=========================================

It was the day of the big meet and greet with Oliver’s friends and Felicity was extremely nervous. It felt more serious than meeting his parents. She just hoped these two liked her more than his parents. That really worried her. When Oliver spoke of them she could tell how much he loved and respected them. She looked at herself in the mirror. They were going to dinner with them tonight. She felt she looked nice. She hoped so, she had even put her contacts in for the occasion. She was wearing what Oliver referred to as her ‘boob window’ dress, in red, since dress shopping had not worked out. Oliver really, really liked this dress and it was nice enough for work and dinner out. If she ever found a job where she had leave the apartment. She was wearing matching shoes. She put on red lipstick for her finishing touch. Perfect. Or as perfect as she could achieve. 

Oliver came into the room to get his tie. He was looking through his ties when he noticed her. “You’re wearing the boob window dress?” She looked down. “Yes? I look okay right?” He slowly nods. She walks over and goes through his tie until she finds a red one to match her dress. He looks handsome in his black suit, white shirt and red tie. She is one lucky lady. 

“Slade and Shado will meet us there. Their plane has landed and he called. They are excited to meet you.” He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She loves how affectionate he is towards her. She hasn’t had a lot of affection in her life. Johnny tried but he isn’t the cuddle type, at least not with her. “You ready?” She nods. 

They walk upstairs and run into Tommy. He whistles are her. “Leave this deadbeat and runaway with me?” He asks her. She laughs. Oliver cringes, she notices. They walk out to his car. The trip to the restaurant is uneventful. Felicity is lost in thought, worrying they won’t like her. They arrive and he helps her out of the car and leads her into the restaurant. He tells the maitre d the reservations are in his name. 

“You’re guests are already seated, Mr Queen.” He tells them and leads them to their table. Felicity sees a rather large man who is leaning towards a younger woman and they are talking softly to one another. You can feel the love radiating off of them. Oliver leans down, “They are deeply in love, so much so it makes one lonely when they don’t have someone.” He kisses her hand. “Lucky for me, this time I have you.” She smiles up at him. 

=================================

Oliver was excited and nervous for this meeting. He looked and saw his friends notice him and Felicity approaching. Slade stood to greet them. He walked around and patted Oliver on the back, then turned towards Felicity. “You must be Oliver’s Felicity. You are quite beautiful.” She holds out her hand in greeting and he kisses it. Ever the charmer. Oliver shakes his head and moves to greet Shado who is now standing by her husband. 

“Shado, so good to see you!” They hug. Oliver and Shado dated briefly. He knew she loved another, he just didn’t know that other was their handler. She turns to Felicity, “Hello, I am Shado Wilson.” Shado hugs her. Shado is so happy Oliver finally found someone that she can barely contain her glee. 

They all move to sit, Oliver holds out Felicity’s chair. When the wine stewart comes back he orders a bottle for the table. “Felicity tell me how did you and Oliver meet?” Shado is going to love it. Felicity tells her about “the abs situation” as she calls it. Shado and Slade both laugh. Then she tells them about the laptop he purchased just to talk to her. 

“Oh, Kid. That was smooth.” Slade teases him but he can tell that Slade approves of her. Of them. They all order their entree’s and Shado talks about their new home and their business. Felicity listens and asks questions. Oliver thinks she might really like them. 

“You run a security company? Like bodyguards?” She asks Shado. “Among other things. We offer private security forces, bodyguards, armed drivers, we also have our hands in bounty hunting, and now we hope to get into cyber security. Sadly, Slade nor I are experts and finding good people is tough.” He sees it as it happens. Felicity’s face lights up. He can see her saying in her head that she is good people and an expert. The last thing he wants is her working with the Wilson’s. He loves them but no. 

“I am a computer expert, currently unemployed..generally a good person, if you look past my ex-fiancee...” 

Slade and Shado both look at her and then to him. He shakes his head. Slade accepts it. Shado does not. “Really? Who is your ex? Oliver have competition?” 

“No. No competition. Lawton. Floyd Lawton, we were engaged briefly.” Slade slams his glass down. “That is where I have seen you before! He kidnapped you. Killed your brother and disappeared. We’re searching for him. Their is a huge bounty on his head.” He sees Felicity gulp. 

“Well, you just missed him. He attacked me and Oliver had to save me.” She says it nonchalantly. Both Slade and Shado realize how much that could cost him. “Did you, Kid?” Oliver takes a sip of his wine and nods. “Did you kill him?” 

“No.” He shakes his head. Felicity looks at him confused. He just kisses her cheek. He can tell Felicity has had enough, she wants to know more. He can read her like a book. “How do you two know Oliver?” Slade looks away. 

“We were in rehab together.” Shado has practiced this story. “All of you?”  
“More or less. My father taught at the facility. I was there to help him. Slade here was an instructor and Oliver, well, Oliver was a client of sorts.”

“Of sorts?” She looks at each one of them. 

“If you were engaged to Lawton, why is he in town? It’s over, right?” Slade asks her. He is about to defend her when she does an amazing job of it. 

She looks him straight in the eyes, “He wants me back. I don’t know why but I know I could never love the man who killed my brother....who killed many others. Who cheated on me and lied to me. So, if you’re insinuating I asked him to come back, you’re wrong and it’s insulting.” Slade looks at her for a long minute. Then barks out laughing. Shado smiles at him. 

He claps Oliver on the back, “I can see what you see in her, your Felicity. She is quite remarkable.” Oliver smiles at his friend’s teasing and knows they both adore Felicity. However, Oliver is concerned. They way she described Lawton. The way she says she can’t love him because he killed. Oliver has killed. He says he isn’t a killer but killing makes one a killer. If she can’t forgive and love Lawton, whom she had been with and was planning to marry, what are the chances of her staying, of loving him?

 

After that the dinner is normal.Oliver pushes aside his doubts and worries. After dessert they all walk out together. 

“Felicity if you would like to discuss a job, call me.” She hands her a business card. “I know you’re against it Oliver, but we could use her. Hell, we could use you. We’re thinking of opening up a West Coast office.” Slade leads Shado towards the car. Oliver helps Felicity into his. 

“I really like them.” he smiles. He is glad she sees them the way she does. Oliver is still thinking about her speech to Slade about not loving Lawton. They arrive back home, he calls it home now. He knows he has to ask her, but he also knows he could lose her. 

After they’ve both changed, “Hey, can I ask you something?” She turns away from her computers and looks up at him. He sits on the floor, she moves her chair and joins him, “Of course.” She looks nervous he notes, but not as much as he is, he’s sure of it. 

“You said you couldn’t love Lawton because he killed your brother AND others...is that true for everyone?” She smiles at him, he feels better until she starts speaking.   
“Of course not! Johnny and Lyla were BOTH in the Army. Special Forces, they’ve killed, I’m sure. We don’t talk about it but I’m not stupid.” She crawls over and into his lap. “Andy once killed a man in the line of duty. Sometimes, some people HAVE to kill Oliver.” She says this to him like he doesn’t know it. He hugs her tight. He has to do this and he has to do it now. 

He kisses her cheek, smells her hair knowing this could all end, he gently whispers his biggest secret, the thing that can make her run from him, “I’ve killed people.” He feels the second it registers. She tenses and straightens. Her breath hitches. She turns to look at him, “What? Who? When? Why?” 

He looks at her sadly. “Does any of that matter? I’ve taken lives.” 

“Yes! Yes it matters!” She pulls out of his lap and he lets her go. It hurts so much but he does it. He stands too. She is walking in front of him, chewing on her thumbnail. 

“Was it like HIM, did you do it for money? Of course, not you’re a Queen, you have more money than ...” He stops her, and turns her towards him, “I did it to survive.” She gasps.. She stumbles into her chair. He paces now. He realizes while he knew this day was coming, in the back of his head, he always knew introducing her to them would force his hand. He thought he could handle it. The sooner, the better. That way if she left, when she left it wouldn’t hurt as much. He was so wrong. Just the thought of this ending was killing him. 

“When my parents sent me to their ‘friend’, for help..I did got help. I’m not an alcoholic, I was just a spoiled kid. I detoxed. Then I had wilderness training. Tough love crap they do for wayward teens I thought. I was pissed. I was twenty two not twelve.” He stops and pinches the bridge of his nose. He was so angry back then all he wanted was to go home and party. 

“A few weeks later, I started training with weapons. Shado taught me to use a bow and arrows. Slade taught me hand to hand combat. I also eventually from Anatoly learned guns and knives.” He looks at her. Her mouth is open, her eyes are wide. 

“By this time, while I wasn’t happy there, I was gaining strength and confidence. I wasn’t angry anymore. I was growing up. Becoming a man.” He smirks. If only then he’d been sent home. “That’s when Amanda Waller,my parents’ friend, showed up. Told me that the cost of my ‘treatment’ was paid by my earning my keep.” He feels himself tense. He looks over at her. She looks sad. 

“I don’t think my parents knew HOW I earned my keep.” He laughs sardonically. “They thought I worked the land or some shit.” He walks over to her and goes down on his knees. He takes her hands in his, “I was used by her. As a rich kid, I could get into places her other people couldn’t. I could kill the world’s elite and no one would suspect a thing.” He lays his head on her lap. She takes one hand from his and starts rubbing his head. 

“I HAD to kill those people or they would kill Thea or me or anyone else I cared about. I knew they would do it.” He looks up at her, “I never wanted to do it. I did what I HAD to do to keep Thea and myself alive.” He is pleading with her, “Please, please don’t leave me? I know I don’t deserve you...I-I know you deserve someone like Tommy..” He can’t say anymore. He can’t guilt her into staying with him, she does deserve Tommy or someone like him. Someone untainted by the harsh realities of life. 

He is walking away. Letting her leave without having to watch his heart break. All of a sudden he feels her small arms around his waist. He stops and sighs. This is harder than anything he has ever done. He turns around fully expecting to see hatred in her eyes. She holds on and buries herself in his chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere Oliver, except maybe to kill your parents!” She’s crying. He looks down at her and realizes she is crying for HIM. No one has ever cried for him. 

“Shado and Slade?” 

“Shado was my partner. My date. My lover.” He pauses. “And she was all those things not just as our undercover assignments. At least at first.” He takes a deep breath and pulls back from her. They still hold hands. Each leaning against a desk. 

“Then I noticed how Slade, he was our handler,which means he made sure we did as we were told. He got us where we needed to be and took care of us.” He respects Slade for how he handled it all. “He loved her. He was my friend, so I backed off. After my time was up, they fell in love. When their time was up, they left together.” 

“You did this for Thea..who did they do it for? If you can tell me...I understand the bonds of war and all.”

“Shado did it because her father did it. She was born into it. Slade...was a mercenary. They took him and then held his family hostage. Eventually, they told his wife and child, he was dead. When he was done, he stayed dead to them.” 

“That is so unbelievably sad. This Amanda? She just let you go?” she is curious. it’s one of the things he loves most about her.

“No. My time was up. You can’t keep a rich man’s kid forever. He will find someone better and stronger to get the kid back. She knew this. Shado was let go when her father died. She had no one else. Slade had done his work. She knows we won’t tell the world and who would believe us anyways?” He didn’t mean for it to come out as venomous as it does. “I’m an airhead billionaire playboy. Shado, is the daughter of a killer. Slade is a mercenary for hire. Not good witnesses.” She nods. She understands. 

Oliver waits. He’s answered her questions.

“Oliver that must have been hell. No wonder you freak when they talk about sending you back. They really have no idea?”

He shakes his head. “They think they sent me to a work camp. A sober working ranch. Then after I ‘graduated’ I decided to travel through Europe with my fellow spoiled brats as an act of defiance.”

“Were there other kids?”

“Yeah. A few. It is billed as exclusive. With a strict policy on who and who is not let in. Some of the clients just do normal work.” He takes a deep breath, “If we all came back messed in the head, she’d go out of business.”

She moves to stand in front of him, “I love you. I love who you are now. I hate that you went through all of that. I hate that your parents are stupid. I hate that woman.” He leans down and lays his forehead against hers. She continues, “But I love you. I am not leaving you. You are even more amazing. You survived that and are still gentle with me. You still want to protect me.” She smiles sadly. He kisses her. 

“I love you Felicity. I’d live for you. I’d die for you and I will kill for you, if I have too.” She starts shaking her head. “No. Oliver. Promise me, you won’t kill for me. You are NOT a killer. You were a kid put into a horrible situation.”

“I can’t.” He whispers. “I can’t lose you and if that means I kill him, I am okay with it...I will kill him before I let him hurt you again.”

 

He pulls her into his chest. He’s hated his parents for being ignorant enough to put him on that path to becoming a killer. Yet, right now, with her in his arms, he is thankful. If they hadn’t done that he wouldn’t know how to protect her, he couldn’t save her..He can and will save her, if it is the last thing he does on this earth.


	13. don't care if the world knows what my secrets are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's turn to let Oliver know what happened with Lawton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, thank you, thank you for all your support, kudos and comments. they are what kept me going during this small writer's block issue. I've struggled so hard with this chapter. I knew what I wanted/needed to happen but getting it there was touch and go. I am so nervous about this chapter.

Now that she knows his secret Oliver has obviously decided not to hide his hobbies. She comes back to the basement, or home as she thinks of it, to find he has bows and arrows, an archery range and tons of cabinets. She looks through them to find a vast array of weaponry. And she thought she had an interesting day. She met with Shado to discuss what the company would need from her and expect of her. She likes Shado and loves the idea of this challenge. However, coming home to all of this is a bit different. She thought losing track of time with Shado had given Oliver a lot of time to do this. 

She finds Oliver working on something. She walks over to him. He is making arrows. “You make your own arrows? How cool and very odd.” She wrinkles up her nose. He makes them himself, she is intrigued. “Can’t you buy those?” 

He doesn’t take his eyes of what he is doing, “Yes. Mine are better.” 

“I’m sure they are. Everything YOU is better.” And with that he pushes back from the table and she drops into his lap and puts her arms around him. “I see you were busy today. Was all this stuff already here?”

He smiles meekly. “Yes. I had planned on putting it down here before you moved in. Once you moved in, I wanted to keep you away from it. Then I was scared what you’d think of me...now, you know..and I don’t have to hide.” She smiles at him, it’s her happy smile. 

“How was your meeting?” She shakes her head. “Good. I guess. Shado was nice. They don’t expect anything I can’t handle or haven’t done before which surprised them both.” 

“What are they expecting?” Oliver is getting upset she can tell. She knows they did things she could never do, but Shado didn’t seem to expect that from her.

“Nothing too bad. Or overly illegal.” She thinks that will comfort him. He still looks upset. “I may have to use my hacking skills which are at the expert level.” She states proudly. 

“You--you hack? Isn’t that illegal?” She shrugs. “Yes.It is technically illegal... I am a computer nerd. I’d be a lousy computer nerd if I didn’t.” They both laugh. 

Then he turns serious. “Are you sure you want to work for them?” 

“Yes. I like them. I know they are part of your past, and unhappy time, but I like them.” He nods. “Slade wants you to phone him.” 

“Is my working for them going to ruin your relationship wth them?” He shakes his head, “No. I just need to process things.” She understands, he kisses her and he goes to call Slade. She looks around at his stuff. There are dummies she assumes to hit. She tentatively hits it. She shakes her hand and mumbles “ouch”. There is a ton of arrows. She sees some metal rods. She has no clue what those are for and then she sees a green hoodie. She’s never seen it before. She reaches to touch it. Then thinks better of it. She decides to go change out of her interview suit while Oliver is upstairs. 

After she changes she walks over to her computers. She is going to work on some code for her new job. She is lost in it when she suddenly hears Oliver. She turns to him and looks up. He gives her that look, the one that says, ‘i want you’. She smiles. Oliver has been so sweet and understanding about her and her need to wait. She wants him too. Who wouldn’t want him? She wants to be ready...she hopes to be soon. She will know when she is ready when she is ready she assures herself. 

 

“Slade wants to have dinner with me tomorrow.” He tells . She already knew that. They need to discuss Oliver working for them and running their operation here. She hopes he says yes, even if it means he is her boss. She saves her work and shuts down the computers. They had decided to have an at home date night. 

Oliver is picking up the take out while she gets things ready here. She went upstairs and got plates and utensils,(they really need to purchase their own or get hers from her old place...uh, if he wants her to stay...) set up the tv, in their bedroom and the Blu-Ray player. She wondered when she started feeling that this place is home. And the apartment is just an apartment, since this was the second time in an hour she thought of this place as home. She looks around and their lives have meshed together so perfectly. She is truly happy. She never thought she would be happy again. 

Oliver arrives back and they sit on their bed and eat while watching a movie. Her choice, a movie about a girl dying of cancer finding true love. She cries. He holds her. When the movie is over, their dishes set aside they relax in bed. She realizes it’s time. She finally feels ready to tell Oliver, her own horror story. He shared his story, his past. She needs to do the same and the now feels right.

“Oliver, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He kisses her head.

“I’m ready to tell you..about me, about him and why I am the way I am...” she says softly. Oliver had been playing with her hair. She was on her side, he on his back. She sits up, “If you want to know that is...” He sits up too.    
“I want to know everything about you, but only when you’re ready.” He takes her hand and kisses it. She smiles sweetly. 

“I am.....” He nods. She takes a deep breath. 

“I met him at MIT. He was smart, handsome and oddly enough interested in me.” Oliver made a noise. “Oliver very, very few guys have been interested in me.” 

“Guys are stupid and probably intimidated by your beauty AND brains.” She laughs. 

“As I was saying..He pursued me and I liked it. Flowers and pretty words..it was very romantic. Slowly we became friends then more. I got the job here and he got a job in Gotham. We did the long distance thing...” She watches him for reactions. Nothing so far. “He told me he was freelancing for extra money... I believed him. Then he had the money to move here. I was so excited. He moved in during the summer. He proposed on New Years Eve. I was so happy. Life seemed perfect.” He just nods and encourages her to continue. He takes her hand and quirks an eyebrow in question. She nods that it’s okay. 

“Lyla and Johnny were home, Andy and Carly were happy and a family with AJ. Now, I had someone. Life was good. Then one day the police showed up. I NEVER questioned anything! How could I be so stupid?” 

“Felicity we often overlook things when we love someone don’t blame yourself.” He kisses her cheek. 

“I did suspect. The ring was too much. He paid all our rent. He bought me things all the time. He bought everyone things.” She blows out a breath. “I just turned a blind eye.”

“Then the police showed up one day to arrest him and search our home. The police told me what he was accused of and at first I argued with them.” She using her hands as she speaks. She is getting agitated but not sad. “How could this man, I love, this man I was going to marry, make babies with..be a killer? How? Why? I didn’t want to believe that the hands that comforted me, killed people..”

She pauses to collect her thoughts. He sits there and allows her the space she needs. 

 

“When I went to pay his bail, which was huge, I looked at him and saw him......he wasn’t the boy I loved.” She gets up and puts her arms around herself protectively. Oliver scoots to the edge of the bed. she is pacing and biting her thumbnail. 

“After he got out, he came for me. I didn’t even know he was out. I went to bed that night, in my own bed and woke up in a cabin. It was cold and drafty. When I tried to move, I couldn’t. I was tied to the bed. I freaked and screamed...that’s when he came in.” She shudders, he goes to stand but she shakes her head. She can’t do this with him touching her. She doesn’t want to associate his touch with that time. 

“He’d taunt me. He’d touch me but not overtly sexually. He’d talk about what he wanted me to do. What would I do if he stopped feeding me stopped bringing me water. Would I beg him, do anything for it? It was a way of torturing me.” She turns to look at him. There is pain in his eyes, love and a murderous rage. The last one scares her, now she knows he is capable of it and will kill. 

“It went on for days. Some days he’d be nice. Others I was certain he’d rape me or kill me or both. He’d rage like a madman. Blame me for his misdeeds. Then I’d see the boy I knew. I was so confused.” She takes a shuddering breath. Reliving that nightmare.

“Then one day...Andy shows up. I was asleep, sedated perhaps to keep me from plotting to escape. I awoke to Andy tied to a chair in the bedroom with me. Lawton came in.” She shudders and starts crying. “He kept Andy like that for two days, no food, no water, no bathroom. He’d blindfold him sometimes and let him think he was beating me. He did beat me, but not bad...” she quickly clarifies. 

“Felicity any hitting is wrong and bad. Let’s not downplay this for my benefit. You’re a survivor.” 

She bites her lip and nods. “Then on day three, Andy and I are talking when he comes into the room and shoot him in the head.” She gasps remembering, she remembers Andy turning his head just in time for Lawton to pull the trigger. Blood flying everywhere and her screaming until she lost her voice.. “Andy’s blood and brain matter landed on me...my brother’s brain was on me...” She starts crying harder. This time Oliver stands and holds her. He rocks her back and forth to soothe her. He doesn’t tell her it will be alright because no one needs to hear that when they confess a trauma. He doesn’t shush her because they both need this...he is just there for her. 

She starts talking. “It was two more days before Johnny and the police find us. Lawton was gone. He left me with the decaying body of my brother, with me soaked in his death...” Oliver picks her up and carries her to bed. He never lets her go, not completely. Some part of him is touching her the whole time. 

 

===================================

He knew she was remarkable. He knew she was strong and a survivor but...to be tortured like that? To suffer that at the hands of someone who claimed to love you? That has to be the worst part. He know, no matter what he will take that job with Slade. He will get this man and he will kill him. Oliver is still holding her. Trying to calm his inner rage and let her think he is in control, while he plots. He is struggling to be in control.. It explains so much about her and John. Why he’d take that job. Why he let her move in here with him, to keep her safe. It’s obvious this man is obsessed with her and money. She finally shudders one more time and he knows she is asleep. 

The next morning he wakes up to find her missing. He is trying not to panic...He walks out into the rest of their apartment and finds her looking at his gear. She notices him and looks up, “Teach me?” He shakes his head. “I can’t. I could hurt you.” 

“You’d never hurt me.”  
“Never intentionally. Still no.” She pouts and it is cute. He holds his ground.   
“Maybe Shado will teach me..”His gut wrenches and his heart twists. He doesn’t want her to be touched by the things Shado will tell her while teaching her.   
“Why not take self defense at the Y?” She shrugs. “Maybe.” Neither of them are fooled. She will ask Shado and she will teach her.

===================================

Oliver is having dinner with Slade. Only he knows he will take it because he has to get Lawton. Felicity is having dinner with her family. “Where is Shado?” Slade smiles, “She’s at the hotel. Morning-all day sickness.” Oliver smiles. “Congratulations. I am happy for you.” He nods his thanks. 

“I like your Felicity. She is quite enchanting.” Oliver smiles and can’t help it, “Yes, she is.”

“I’m going to get right to the point, we need to use her as bait to get Lawton.” Oliver feels the rage swelling again. They went from small talk to this? “No.” 

“Kid, it’s the only way. If there was another way we’d do it.”   
“She is not bait, Slade. I love her! I want a life with her. I won’t allow you to use her.” Oliver stands to leave. 

“What if she already agreed?” Oliver turns and walks back with a smirk on his face. “She would never do that. Not without telling me. She wouldn’t do that to us, nice try Slade.” He walks out. Slade follows. 

“Okay. I was testing you. She is important.”

“I love her.” They keep walking. Slade starts selling him on joining the company. It all sounds good and fine. The problem is Oliver doesn’t want to be someone’s toy, someone’s employee. He tells Slade as much. Even though he is taking the job, he doesn’t want Slade to know yet. He wants to see what he offers.

“Then buy in. We will sell you a third.” They stop and eye each other. “No. I want half.”

“What? Shado and I have been building this on our own.” 

“I know. But you want me and you want Felicity. I buy half. Then the four of us own it together. You need us....” He knows Slade realizes this especially with a baby coming. 

“I’ll discuss it with Shado.” They part ways. He heads home feeling lighter than he has in years. He can make a future with Felicity and build up a company he can be proud of. Can life get better he wonders as he enters the basement pulling off his jacket, undoing his tie and taking it off. “Felicity? We need a new security system. What if someone...” he stops. There on the bed is Felicity in the sexist bra and thong he has every seen in his life. His body reacts. “We need what Oliver?” He shakes his head. Her hair is all big curls, she is sitting on her heels and she is wearing heels. Oh...damn. 

“I need you...” He says ripping his shirt off. Then he stops. “We are doing this right?” He knows she said not until he knew her truth. She nods. 

“Just don’t pin me or hold me too tight, and be patient...okay?” He nods. Life just got so much better.


	14. love. life and changes..(smut in this chapter..)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay some smut in this chapter...my first attempt to write smut. I am not sure it worked out at all. Please forgive me. Skip the first few paragraphs if you want..I won't be at all offended because..reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some smut..it isn't good. I am the worst smut writer in history. Wine was consumed to get me over the fear of writing this stuff. My Muse abandoned me in regards to this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> **thanks for the comments and encouragement for this story!!! I appreciate every reader, commenter and kudos. You have no idea how much it means to me!**
> 
> No beta..no proofreading. All mistakes are mine.

Oliver stops at the edge of the bed, she is on her knees on the bed now. He is trying very hard, pun totally intended, to not rush things. He’d like nothing more than to toss her back on the bed and plunge into her. He takes a deep steadying breath and offers up a quick thanks to every deity. He doesn’t touch her anywhere but her lips. He slowly kisses her. He is waiting. Letting her decide how fast things move along, while praying she doesn’t go slow enough that he finishes before they begin. He is a man and damn, she is hot as hell. 

He almost stops to shout when she slowly wraps her arms around his neck. Then starts nuzzling his neck. He nearly loses it when she gently bites his pulse point then licks it. She pulls back and smiles. Then goes back to kissing him. He is still letting her lead the way. She pulls gently on his hair and deepens the kiss. Her tongue slowly enters his mouth and he licks her bottom lip then they battle for dominance until he remembers slow and letting her lead. 

She stops, “Did I do something wrong?” He shakes his head. “No. You’re perfect. I’m trying to let you lead...to go slow for you.” 

She leans in and kisses him deeply. He moans and starts kissing her neck and sucking and licking. All of a sudden, she moves to wrap her legs around his waist. He moves to sit on the bed with her in his lap. He unhooks her bra and starts teasing her nipples. She moans softly. He slowly licks one then the other. She has stopped kissing him. She is allowing him to worship her body and for that he is grateful. She moves to start kissing him and pushes him back on the bed. She starts at his neck and works her way down. When she reaches his pants she unbuckles them and reaches in to grab his cock. He is lost in the feeling of her playing with him. 

She slowly bends down and licks him, up and down. Then takes him in her gorgeous mouth. He has pictured those lips around his cock for weeks. Since the first day at the pool. She starts pulling his pants and boxers down. He helps. Anything for her. When she goes back to start blowing him again, he stops her. “I love what you are doing, but if you keep doing it..this will be over embarrassingly quick.” He smirks then kisses her. 

He flips her over and makes sure she is okay with it. She seems fine so he starts kissing her. He starts with her gorgeous mouth. He can taste himself on her. Then he works his way down her neck. Returning the favor and going further to give her a hickey. Sure, they are childish but he needs to mark her. He licks his handiwork and smiles. He moves to pay extra attention to each breast. Slowly circling one with his tongue while pinching the other, then switching sides. She moans and he is certain she almost came just from that. “Oliver...please don’t stop.”

“I won’t” He says between kisses and moves further down. Leaving a trail of kissing until he reaches her lace boy shorts. He slowly pulls them down. He feels her tense and stops and moves back up her body, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry.” she looks away. He takes his hand and cups her face. “There is no need to apologize. It’s just you and me, no rules...feel what you feel, okay?” She nods. He starts kissing her again. Careful to not box her in or push her too far, too fast. He starts tugging at her shorts and gets them off. He kisses her thighs. “Felicity..you are so beautiful.” He puts her leg up on his shoulder and slowly licks her slit. She moans. He nips at her clit, then swirls his tongue, he repeats this until she is quivering. Then moves his tongue inside her. Swirling around a few times before going back to her clit. “You’re so wet.. you taste so sweet...” He can feel her orgasm building.

He very gently puts one finger in and stops to see if she is okay, “Please...more Oliver..” He pushes a second finger in and slowly starts pumping until he has her on the edge, then he curls his finger and the orgasm slams into her. She arches off the bed and screams her release. He slows down his ministrations to help her ride it out. Then he moves up to kiss her lips. He situates himself between her legs and looks down at her. 

“It’s okay.” She reaches up and pulls him back down for a kiss as he positions his cock at her entrance. He slowly pushing his tip in. She tenses for just a moment and he stops. He is trying to go slow and let her adjust to this. She licks her lips and looks up at him and nods. He pushes in further and she moans, “Oh yes!” She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him into her completely. They both shudder and moan at finally becoming one. He pulls slowly out and then back in three times. 

“Faster, please Oliver.” He smiles. Thank god. He picks up the pace slowly. Suddenly. “Too slow..” They switch position and Oliver is fairly certain he has died and gone to heaven as Felicity slams down on him. “Much better..” She is riding him and he is lost in the vision of her bouncing up and down, lost in him. She stops and smiles then leans down to kiss him and he thrusts up into her. She grabs ahold of the headboard and with only a few more gyrations, “Ol--Oliver I’m coming..” He can feel her walls, he can feel it and when she comes above him it is the most amazing, life affirming moment of his life. 

He is right behind her and after a few more thrusts he comes. She is still lying on top of him. Both of them trying to catch their breath. She is running her fingernails over his abs. It tickles but not enough to make him laugh. “Hmpf, I guess they aren’t hard enough to file my nails on..” He laughs and rolls them over so he is on top. “You are amazing...this was amazing...” He kisses her and then settles her in the crook of his arm. They fall asleep. 

The next morning Felicity wakes up in Oliver’s arms. He is playing with her hair. She raises up and smiles at him. He smiles back. It’s a smile her bubbe said was called, “the cat that ate the canary smile”. She bites her lip. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” She sees the worry in his eyes. She shakes her head. “I was hoping the smile means it, We’re okay..” she pushes off his chest, wraps the sheet around herself and starts to get up before he grabs her and pulls her back to him. 

“Felicity, it was everything. Best night of my life, no question.” He kisses her. “Nothing with you could ever not be the best experience of my life.” She blushes. He loves that he can make her blush. 

“I’ve never...it’s never been like that for me, before.”  
“Like what?” He has plenty of experience and she seemed to have a good time and he knows he made her cum at least twice.   
“It’s never been that intense. That...good.” He smirks and she throws a pillow at him.   
“Don’t get cocky, Queen.”   
“I think you want me to get cocky, Smoak.” She shakes he head and goes to the bathroom. He seriously considers following her and trying shower sex, but he is also worried she could be sore and that bathroom stall is small. He wasn’t thinking about shower sex when he installed it. Another item in the ‘we should get a new place’ column. 

==================================  
Felicity is in the shower washing herself and smiling. She is deliciously sore. It had been two years since she’d been with anyone. Oliver definitely was worth the wait. She smiles as she replays last night back in her head. She couldn’t ask for me from him. He is the perfect lover. Heck, she is the perfect boyfriend, at least for her. After she done she walks wraps herself in a towel and dries her hair and applies her makeup. She walks out into the bedroom. Oliver isn’t in there. 

She pulls on a dress and puts some gorgeous heels. Today she is meeting Shado to discuss her first assignment with the new company. She hopes it has to do with finding Lawton. She not only wants him found, but she wants to help. Not just for herself but for both of her brothers. As she is leaving Oliver comes back in holding a coffee. 

“I love you!” she says with a smile raising the cup to her mouth.

“You love me for my coffee? Not my mad sex skills?” He asks her. She can tell he is teasing. 

“I love you equally for both your coffee getting skills and what? mad sex skills? “ she laughs then notices the time. “I gotta run. Meeting Shado to discuss my first assignment!” With that she kisses him on the cheek, grabs her bag and purse then leaves. She wanted to kiss his lips but they both knew she wouldn’t leave if she did. 

When she gets to Shado and Slade’s hotel room she learns her first assignment is to help Shado sort through resumes and then do background checks on the most viable candidates. Then once Slade has found their new offices they will start interviewing people. Then she can do more thorough background checks. THEN they get to the good stuff! Finding Lawton. 

============================================

While Felicity was sorting papers, Oliver and Slade were looking for an office. Only they also wanted a place to practice tactical training. A shooting range and other things to help them. Oliver suggested they look around the club. They looked around for hours. Finally with no luck they headed to Verdant. They entered to find Tommy upset. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver inquired. 

“This place isn’t big enough! The club is growing way too fast for this place...I can’t find a place to store all the liquor and other supplies...of course, if I had the basement...” Oliver shakes his head. 

“Kid? Why don’t we take over this place and you two buy a new club?” 

“We can’t just move a club!”

Tommy smiles, “Sure we could! We close this place and open some place bigger and better!” Oliver, Tommy and Slade tour the place. Oliver could see that it would work. The basement for tactical training. The back parking lot, could be closed off and fenced off for a shooting range. The main floor could be the lobby and general workers with cubes. Then the offices upstairs could be for the senior staff. The kitchen could be kitchen for the staff along with a break/lunch room. 

“I guess Felicity and I will need to find a new place. A secure place....I do need to talk this over with her.” Both of the other men smile. They all know Oliver won’t do anything to upset her and they know she will do anything to make Oliver happy. Slade leaves and Tommy goes to peruse the real estate section for a new location for Verdant. Oliver heads downstairs to think about how to ask Felicity if she’d like to move. 

She came bounding downstairs and right into his arms. He’d been beating up one of his dummies. He was more than happy to stop and kiss her. “I take it you had a good day?” He smiles down at her. 

“It was okay...but I’m happy to be home with you.” She smile up at him. Home. Is that what this place is to her? He’ll just tell Slade no. Tommy can still find a new club. He and Felicity can stay here. “What’s wrong Oliver?”

“Nothing...” He takes a deep breath. “Slade and Tommy came up with this crazy idea...that the company moves in here. Tommy finds a new club...it would mean.. moving.”

“oh.” He can tell she isn’t liking this. 

“We don’t have to move. This is my building. I’ll tell Slade no.” She starts shaking her head. 

“No. It’s a good plan. I can go back to my place and you can go where ever.” She isn’t looking at him. He cups her chin to make her look at him. “I want to be where you are..we can move to your place, although I’d rather not. Or we can stay or find a new place..I don’t care as long as it’s together.” He pauses, “If that’s what you want.” 

She nods. “Yes. I just thought maybe...you were tired of me.” He is lost. Why would she think that. Oh. 

“I want to be where you are, where you go, I go.” She smiles and it is the brightest smile he has ever seen her give. He can’t help but smile back. 

“We’re getting our own place!” She says as she pulls away. She claps and squeals. He laughs. He will do anything to keep her this happy.


End file.
